Un cambio mágico
by Kyara Holw
Summary: Los padres de Harry lo hechizaron antes de que naciera para protegerlo, la magia lo ha elegido como un campeón, pero como logrará esto, con un prometido caliente como el infierno, un psicópata tras sus pasos, y afrontar qué es una chica. Es un fem/Harry.
1. Chapter 1 - Reconociendonos

**Advertencias: Snarry, Fem/Harry, Dumbledore descuidado, Hermione y Ron celosos.**

 **Tortura, situaciones sexuales más adelante.**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: Solo soy dueña de los libros que compre.**

* * *

Realmente tenía la peor suerte de la historia, fue nombrado el cuarto campeón, un logro que hubiese preferido no tener, realmente de buena gana, hubiera tomado cualquier poción de Neville cualquier día antes de ser un campeón.

Además nadie le creía que no había sido él quien puso su nombre en el cáliz, excepto de nuevo el noble y sencillo Neville, Ron se había puesto furioso, Hermione indignada, por una vez no había tenido la culpa más que ser quien es y llevar el nombre Harry unido al apellido Potter para quedar en problemas. Realmente estaba solo, morir en brazos de su madre hubiera sido lo mejor, al parecer nadie lo quería por quien era más que Neville, y eso es porque era demasiado noble para tener segundas intenciones eso lo sabía bien, el Whisky de fuego funciona tan bien como el Veritaserum.

Y para misterios sin resolución estaba en un momento del mes donde era más irascible, casi parecía una chica con síndrome pre menstrual. Sin saber que tal vez un viejo hechizo bloqueaba su mente de esos días femeninos, esos días era más arisco que el resto del tiempo, y daba rienda suelta a su adicción al chocolate.

Tomando su capa salió de la torre de Gryffindor, se dirigió al único lugar donde podría limpiar algo sin que los elfos sobre protectores del castillo se lo quitaran de las manos, y lo pusieran a comer tarta de melaza hasta el hastío.

Parando frente a su puerta, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo se decidió a entrar, no había nadie, al parecer su profesor aun estaba en la cena, mirando el desastre de los calderos sucios, hizo la otra cosa para lo que era bueno aparte de escapar de las garras de un psicópata cada año y atrapar una snitch.

Limpiar era para él lo que para la Señora Weasley era hornear, mantenía su cabeza fuera de problemas, hacer mecánicamente el trabajo, remojar, fregar, secar y pulir, también le daba un montón de tiempo para cavilar y entenderse a sí mismo, después de eso podía pensar claramente, como ahora que se dio cuenta que Ron era su amigo solo por una fama que le costó a su familia, hubiera dado todo los galeones de las bóvedas que heredaba a diario por ser una esperanza, un Salvador, uno que interesantemente era difamado cada vez que se les ocurría, él realmente hubiera dado todo lo que tenía en la vida, solo por un abrazo de su madre, no pedía que volvieran, nadie podría volver de la muerte, solo quería sentirse amado sin un pero, sentir que no era un variante en la vida de las personas que lo rodeaban, qué esperaban que lo salvarán, como desearía ser otra persona, como deseaba sentir que alguien si esperaba por él, solo quería una familia pero por como iba su vida al parecer jamás la tendría, tal vez eso sería lo mejor.

"Sr. Potter, puedo saber ¿Porque me castiga con su presencia?" Esa voz aterciopelada de desprecio me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

"Yo…. No lo sé señor, solo necesitaba algo que hacer, me retiro y disculpe la interferencia" A Veces pensaba que hablaba al igual que un elfo doméstico, quien sabía que todos esos años de experiencia de ser el mayordomo de los Dursley lo hubieran dejado tan bien adoctrinado en algunas situaciones, salió del salón de clases de un tirón, por lo menos Snape era sincero, el me detestaba y me lo hacía ver, no era falso, tal vez por eso se sentía cómodo en su presencia, y aunque lo despreciada jamás había sido sádico con el, claro puede que le dijera comentarios mordaces pero jamás había sido cruel, jamás lo había humillado; Aunque sus amigos sí lo eran, el no era el héroe del mundo, el solo quería saber si pasaba los exámenes a fin de año, y ahora tendría que arriesgar su vida mortalmente por deporte como si estar vivo no fuera suficiente reto, tenía que soportar que el mago más malo de todos según él mismo y público, jugará tiro al blanco con él, este año vives y este no lo sé, veamos que dice la varita.

Arrastrando los pies hacia la torre de Gryffindor se topó con Snape otra vez.

"No sólo asalta mi salón de clases sino que después se dedicó a pasear después del toque de queda" Realmente había estado mirando por la ventana tanto tiempo, se preguntó, para él no habían pasado más de diez minutos con razón tenía un brazo adormecido" Detención durante toda la semana, 7 en punto después de la cena, ahora a su torre Potter" Dijo dándose la vuelta con sus túnicas ondeantes tras él, para sorpresa de Harry no le quitó puntos, lo que era realmente un sorpresa, y ahora tenía una excusa para limpiar algo, con una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de su boca camino los 3000 escalones que aún le faltaban para llegar.

Era increíble como el único constante en mi vida era mi profesor de pociones, el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras, aunque estas últimas semanas se sentía diferente ahora todas las tardes me escondo en sus habitaciones, es tranquilo puedo encontrar paz, todo el mundo me detesta por lo que porque debería sonreír a ellos si me detestan por la estúpida creencia de que puse mi nombre en un concurso en el cual no quería participar, pensando un poco es bastante extraño que Snape no diga nada porque me esconda en su salón de clases mientras deje limpios los calderos, he traído incluso mi tarea para no tener que irme antes de que sean las nueve, al contrario le comentó a Mcgonagall donde pasaba mis tardes para que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, que no tenía ninguna depresión solo el deseo extraño de mantener sus calderos limpios, ella estaba preocupada por lo visto con mi aislamiento.

Hermione se había disculpado, por fin había entendido que no fui yo, por lo menos deje de sentirme un poco miserable, siempre he pensado que mi primer amigo fue Ron pero, al parecer fue Hermione la verdadera, la que no era celosa de mi, incluso por su actitud a veces pienso que me tiene pena, lastima, es la única que entiende mi rechazo a las fiestas, a halloween especialmente, estaba absolutamente convencido que esta fecha estaba cargada de malas energías contra mi, la muerte me persigue como diría Trelawney.

Se acercaba la primera prueba, eran dragones, Hagrid lo había llevado a verlos, casi se desmaya, había corrido lejos de los dragones, sin darse cuenta que se sumergió más profundo en el bosque, dejando a Hagrid y su cita entre el fuego ardiente.

Llegó a un claro, y se derrumbó, realmente parecía una chica, que ganas de ser una, tal vez sería diferente, al final tenía el cuerpo delgado, pero que cosas pensaba, se acurrucó en medio del bosque, en un círculo celta, qué brillo levemente quitando las cerraduras de un hechizo antiguo, un hombre con una cesta de mimbre llena de flores nocturnas entró por casualidad cuando empezó a brillar el circuito de piedras, su brazo izquierdo hormigueo, pero no lo tomo en cuenta, su atención estaba en el muchacho con la cara anegada en lágrimas acurrucado en medio del bosque, haciendo flotar la cesta para que lo siguiera, tomo al adolescente entre sus brazos, era demasiado delgado para su edad con justa razón era bajito, y lo llevó profundidades de las mazmorras a el refugio del vampiro de Hogwarts, a sus habitaciones privadas.

Harry se apretó contra el calor del pecho fuerte que lo mantenía seguro, almizcle, menta y pimienta, tan masculino, tan fuerte, se sentía tan seguro, tan apreciado entre esos brazos.

Sintió cómo le quitaban los zapatos, sus pantalones y lo acostaban en una cómoda cama, se acurrucó en una bola, la cama olía a él, estaba tan cómodo, un cuerpo caliente se acostó a su espalda, y lo abrazó contra él " Está todo bien, todo será mejor en la mañana" su voz profunda, suave y ligeramente cariñosa, Harry se dejó llevar por el cuerpo caliente y la voz suave, y por primera vez en su vida desde que sus padres fueron asesinados se sentía querido, protegido.

Y desde que tenía uso de razón pudo dormir una noche entera sin despertar en la madrugada por alguna pesadilla aleatoria, sin usar la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Cuando despertó estaba aún en esos brazos lo mantenían caliente y seguro, su cara estaba en el hueco entre el cuello y su hombro, no quería salir y enfrentarse a su profesor de pociones, en algún momento había empezado a llamar al hombre que lo insultaba en clases Snape y el que lo recibía en un cómodo silencio en su salón de clases todas las noches Su profesor, con el que discutía cosas sin sentido hablaban de todo y nada aveces y otras lo miraba despectivamente y lo insultaba con humor por su letra ilegible, se conocían entre sí y podría ser el mismo en las profundidades de sus habitaciones, no había máscaras que poner, era solo el y un hombre sarcástico qué podía ser divertido a veces.

Aunque casi tuviera un infarto al verlo reírse a carcajadas cuando hablaban de sus amigos, se sumergió más profundamente en la calidez, inundando sus sentidos con el aroma masculino, realmente pensaba como una chica, aunque él fuera un hombre una persona de sexo masculino o eso veía cada día de su vida, pero realmente no se sentía como uno, por lo menos estaba muy claro que no le atraían las chicas, es como si fuera incapaz de sentirse atraído a alguien más que no fuera este hombre que lo mantenía contra su cuerpo, y el estaba feliz de que así fuera.

"Sabes que estará todo bien ¿verdad? " Escuchó contra su cabeza.

"Si, solo no me alejes ahora, no soy tan fuerte, simplemente me romperé si me sueltas ahora" Los brazos se apretaron contra su cuerpo alarmantemente delgado, si fuera mujer el sería de esas chicas a las que llaman petite.

Se quedaron así por horas o tal vez fueron solo minutos.

"Tengo que enfrentar dragones" Susurro bajito contra su cuello.

"Lo sé, como también se que saldrás victorioso" Respondió contra su cabeza, sabía que solo le permitieron su varita cuando se enfrente al dragón, y en hechizos no era realmente bueno, era excelente en magia de combate pero en hechizos era como si algo le impidiera concentrarse lo suficiente, también era un buen volador, uno rápido en su Saeta que realmente podía seguirle el ritmo, aun recordaba lo que Hermione le había dicho, ~"Es casi como si infundieras tu magia en la escoba llevándola más allá de sus límites"~ podría intentar volar, era bueno en eso, aparte evitar un dragón era mucho más fácil que encontrar una pelota de golf voladora.

"¿Sabes de algún hechizo que traiga a ti algo que tienes lejos?" Levantó la vista, sin sus lentes sus ojos eran demasiado grandes para su cara, viéndose algo perdido y absolutamente como un cachorro.

Suprimiendo un suspiro le contesto " Si pequeño, pero puede que te lo enseñe luego de poner algo de comida en tu estomago, ayer no comiste y realmente deberías poner algo de músculo en ti, no es saludable ser tan delgado" Acarició la espalda de piel suave y caliente contra sus dedos, el hombrecito en sus brazos se estremeció, estas últimas semanas había llegado a conocer al verdadero Potter, no era un mimado, por el contrario sufría de muchas deficiencias le recordaba a su propia niñez, al oírlo mascullar algo similar al no es porque quiera " Lo sé pequeño, solo marcó el punto de que debes comer" Suavemente le dio de comer.

Bueno hice lo que mi propio código interno de ética me dictó, Krumm le diría su director, y a Fleur, Madame Máxime, a el lo llevo Hagrid, buen hombre de un suave y esponjoso corazón, hubiese sido un excelente padre, así que atrape a Diggory y le conté, "Un gran y enojado dragón es la primera prueba" Diggory me miró asombrado y algo catatónico.

"Hum… - Se rasco la nuca - Gracias Potter" asentí antes de esconderme detrás de los calderos sucios de mi profesor de pociones, haría la tarea primero, si eso sonaba como un plan.

Severus casi tuvo un infarto a sus 26 años, no muchos sabían que por un error de Poppy, una mezcla de pociones le había rejuvenecido ¡diez años! Bueno realmente ese día si tuvo el infarto, solo que ver a su Harry salir de las garras de un dragón, por dios en qué estaba pensando Albus, de seguro la edad lo dejó completamente senil.

La gracia que tenía al volar, es como si fuera parte del aire, uno con la escoba, lo vio tomar el huevo dorado, con una sonrisa brillante lo miró directamente, Severus se esfumó del público.

Una hora después lo pilló en su sillón un poco desvencijado, tenía un brazo deshilachado, y la plata se veía gris, besó su frente y lo arropó con una manta, un elfo extraño le trajo chocolate caliente "¿No deberías estar celebrando?" preguntó sin levantar la vista del ensayo, uno de reales de Harry hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que hacía dos ensayos, uno que ponía realmente todo lo que sabía, y uno mediocre; Sacaba directamente de su mochila el bueno.

"Prefiero estar aquí" Dijo sin vacilar.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el puente pensando en si seguir ocultando lo que realmente se, bueno los Dursley no leían el boletín de todas formas, y las EE que recibía los confundía, así que era una estupidez seguir ocultando su mente heredada de su madre.

Una mano en su hombro casi lo manda directo al acantilado que se abría a sus pies colgantes el miedo era claro en sus ojos.

"Perdón por asustarte yo…. ¡Wouh! ¡Son realmente muy verdes! Ja! ¡Gane la apuesta! Perdón por eso y por asustarte, solo venía a darte una pista como tu me la diste a mi, baño de prefectos, báñate con tu huevo, la contraseña es hierbabuena" Sin otra palabra se alejó, verdad que a mediados de febrero tendría la segunda prueba, y no llevaba mucho averiguado acerca del huevo, agua+Huevo chillón, ¡criaturas acuáticas! Una dulce chica de cabello rubio un poco desordenado y sin zapatos a inicios de diciembre se sentó a su lado.

"Hola Harry, al parecer no hay nargles en ti, que suerte la tuya" Sus ojos eran de un azul muy pálido, a diferencia del color de Severus qué eran tan azules que se veían negros.

"Es pacífico sin ellos alrededor" Suspiró Harry " Ya sabes mi nombre, quién no, pero yo no tengo el placer " Sus pies eran pequeños, y sus uñas estaban pintadas, se veía muy bien.

"Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw" Dijo con una sonrisa " Eres una persona muy dulce Harry Potter"

"Eso no lo sé Luna, pero si se que me gusta el chocolate, y conozco a un buen amigo que nos daría unas tazas en un lugar libre y anti nargles - Se levantó y ofreció su mano a la pequeña chica - ¿Quieres una taza? Prometo que estarán buenas " Luna sonrió antes de tomar su mano, Harry la levito sin varita y la llevó en su espalda cubriéndola con su capa de invierno. Sus pies helados lo preocupaban, no les gustaban los matones, y si una chica iba sin sus zapatos era porque alguien la acosaba, y conocía al bastardo residente, el podría hacer algo.

Caminando por el camino ya con una capa de nieve se dirigió a su santuario, bueno era el de su profesor pero no le importaba compartirlo con el.

La dejo en el sillón suave y esponjoso, era perfecto para tomar siestas, antes de llamar a Dobby, pidiendo un par de tazas de chocolate y unos calcetines, esos a rayas que había comprado en un impulso, eran muy femeninos, y una cosa era ser atraído por su mismo sexo y otra travestirse.

Con suavidad hizo entrar en calor los pies antes de poner los calcetines, extrañamente se adaptan muy bien a Luna, él era consciente de que la llaman Lunática, un apodo que no le agradaba.

Severus entró en su oficina sabiendo por la hora que Harry ya estaba ahí, el niño últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, era relajante tener su presencia cerca, era fresco, su sentido del humor se parecía mucho al de él, le gustaba el silencio no necesitaba llenar el tiempo con conversaciones vanas.

Había ido a Hogsmeade por chocolate, y plumas de azúcar, había visto a Harry masticar con la que escribía, un pésimo hábito, ni hablar de médicamente podría enfermarse, y su escondite para el chocolate el muy impertinente ¡lo había encontrado y asaltado!

Al entrar lo vio sentado cómodamente en su sillón orejero con una taza humeante de chocolate, en el sillón de las siestas como lo había bautizado Harry, estaba una niña con calcetines a rayas, bastante similares a los que usaba Harry solo que en colores femeninos, ¿De dónde los habría sacado? Una taza de chocolate a la mitad estaba en sus manos pálidas.

"Sr. Potter, ¿no saldría a Hogsmeade? " Dijo sedosamente.

"Fui, le traje el chocolate qué le encontré " Siempre tan noble. Pase una mano por su cabello desordenado inconscientemente, antes de volver a abastecer su escondite, tendría que ir por un poco más, el niño lo consumía como si fuera agua.

"Señorita Lovegood ¿Qué razón la trae a invadir mi oficina con el sr. Potter? " La niña se puso un poco más pálida antes de recomponerse.

"Harry me trajo señor" Dijo sumisa. Harry estaba agrandando sus paquetes, pergamino que le había birlado hace unos días para su tarea de Encantamientos, otra pluma y tinta, y al parecer el encargo de pluma fuente había llegado, un libro de runas, el chocolate que le había robado, dulces varios, varios libros más, y una cajita negra de terciopelo qué dejó donde acomodaba sus plumas de escritura.

"Y a usted Sr. Potter ¿Qué lo trae de nuevo aquí?" su Harry lo miró con sus grandes ojos de cachorro.

"Me siento seguro aquí, se que no me buscarían aquí, aparte estaba descalza profesor, no se hacer zapatos aun, y solo usted puede ayudarla" No le negaría nada, haría que lo sé ganará, pero estaba pidiendo que protegiera a otra persona, lo primero que pide y es que ayude a otra persona, con su gran corazón no esperaba otra cosa. Con un suspiro resignado se giró a la niña, estaba aún con la pesada capa de invierno de Harry, llevaba pantalones ligeros, demasiado para este clima, los calcetines estaba seguro ahora que eran de Harry, y una blusa con un sweater que estaba seguro era para las tardes de primavera apretó el puente de su nariz, sacando un pañuelo de su pantalón exigió el de Harry, quien a pesar de vestir mal, siempre llevaba uno o dos pañuelos, ¿Porque razón? Solo el sabia. Con los dos pañuelos, los transfiguro a un par de zapatillas de cordero con pom-pom incluido. Harry miraba las zapatillas y a él como si quisiera unas iguales, extraño deseo para un chico, pero hace unas semanas había notado como si un hechizo antiguo estuviera sobre Harry, conteniendo, su inteligencia, su poder, y una apariencia distinta, solo quedaba esperar y ver.

Metiendo su cabeza en el flu llamó a Filius, al parecer la niña estaba siendo intimidada, quien llegó a través en menos de un minuto al escuchar de la niña que estaba jugando con sus nuevos zapatos.

"Luna querida, qué le sucedió a tus zapatos, si mal no recuerdo los invocamos a ti hace menos de una semana" Filius habló con suavidad a la niña en su sillón, Harry estaba en silencio.

"Ellas los ensuciaron, y rompieron mis medias, escondieron mi ropa de invierno" Dijo en un susurro, miro la reacción de Harry, sus rasgos habían cambiado por un segundo pero ahí estaba la prueba de que estaba bajo un hechizo del que no conocía, sus cara era absolutamente ¡femenina!

Ira helada brillaba en sus ojos.

"Profesor Snape, ¿Mi apellido es influyente? Se que es antiguo, pero lo suficiente para proteger a alguien bajo la casa de Potter" Quedando realmente sorprendido, Harry Potter era la figura pública más influyente que existía, si decía que el chocolate no le gustaba, la gente dejaría de comerlo, su familia era una de las que había fundado Bretaña mágica, recibiendo el nombre de originaria y noble casa de Potter.

"Sr Potter, usted es tan influyente que si dijera que no le gusta el chocolate la gente dejaría de comerlo solo por agradarle, y si, protegiendo a alguien su apellido es suficiente para cortar cualquier abuso que esté recibiendo la niña en mi sofá, solo debe actuar como pensaría que lo haría un Lord cuando proclama tomar a alguien bajo su protección" dijo con calma, Filius y Lovegood aún estaban hablando.

Harry cavilaba sobre qué hacer, había leído que si proclamaba que si estaba bajo su protección podría hasta tomar la magia de quien dañara a Luna, si ella aceptaba claro, a cambio debería dejar que las ovejas pastaran en sus campos, pero como él no tenía ovejas. Tomando un respiración corrió a salvar a alguien más, como había dicho Severus era su complejo de héroe, levantándose del cómodo sillón que ocupaba su profesor para poner malas notas a sus ensayos.

"Luna - Dijo buscando sus ojos de azul soñador- tengo una oportunidad para que dejen de acosarte, no me gustan los abusadores, sea cual sea su envoltorio, si te tomo bajo la protección de la casa Potter, el acosarte sería suicida para quien lo intente, puedo tomar hasta la magia si pienso que la ofensa es muy grande, pero es solo tu decisión" Dijo con solemnidad y seriedad.

"Y-yo… ¿Por Qué querrías ayudarme? " Los ojos de luna exigían la verdad.

"Porque es lo correcto, porque si no te has dado cuenta soy una paria en la escuela, paso mis tardes limpiando calderos y es porque el profesor Snape aun no me echa, se como se siente ser acosado, y si alguien me hubiera dado la oportunidad de acabar con eso lo habría hecho sin pensar dos veces, aparte Luna, tu me viste, todos pasaron por ahí, incluso mis proclamados amigos, y nadie me vio, excepto tú" Terminó en un susurro. Con los ojos muy abiertos Luna asintió, aceptando su protección y amistad en el proceso.

Dando un paso al lado de Harry, Severus hablo.

"Repite conmigo Sr. Potter.

Yo último heredero de la casa Originaria y noble de Potter, legítimo Lord Potter, tomó bajo la protección a Luna Mary Lovegood, de la casa muy antigua de Lovegood, cualquier daño que venga en contra de ella será tomado como una ofensa hacia mi persona, por la magia de la casa Potter así sea.

Un sello de armas de marco en la capa que mágicamente se adecua a su delgada figura, marcando a niña como una protegida de la casa Potter.

Harry sintió como la magia dentro de él se removió, sintiéndose feliz, Harry supo que había hecho algo muy bueno, sus ojos brillaban, y su piel era más cremosa que de costumbre.

Severus notó los ligeros cambios en su Harry.

Cuando todos se fueron, fue a su habitación la almohada que había ocupado Harry aún olía a el niño, se sentó a los pies de la cama, decidiendose, nadie ya conocía el sello de armas de los Prince, por lo que Harry no estaría en problemas por llevarlo en su hombro derecho, la única diferencia es que se marcaría en su piel, no en sus ropas.

Sin darle un segundo pensamiento empezó a recitar.

"Yo, Severus Tobias Alexander Snape-Prince, hijo de la casta extinta de los Snape, heredero legítimo de la casta real de la muy antigua y real casa Prince, Legítimo Duque de Lightstrun, tomo como mi intención, y bajo mi protección al Heredero de la casa originaria y noble de Potter, cualquier contrato de matrimonio anterior será anulado, toda ofensa y daño al heredero será cobrado, por la magia familiar que así sea.

Era la primera vez que usaba la magia de la familia, esperaba que funcionará para proteger a su Harry.

Harry iba en el escalón 4782, cuando una presión a fuego se sintió en su hombro derecho, un gemido lastimero se escapó de su boca, miró hacia la torre, nadie lo extrañaría, y no era extraño que llegará tarde tal vez un mensaje a Neville, siempre hablaban antes de irse a la cama, sacando un trozo de pergamino que le había birlado a Severus garabateó una nota, qué útiles eran las plumas fuentes.

Un toque de su varita y la nota viajaba en forma de avioncito hacia Neville, devolvió sus pasos a las habitaciones de Severus si alguien sabía que sucedía era él.

Severus sintió a Harry detrás de la puerta de sus habitaciones, se veía pálido, mareado y muy débil y en dolor, como si algo había luchado por mantenerse en el niño.

Tomó al niño en brazos, las piernas de Harry envolvieron su cintura, aun se sorprendía de lo ligero de peso que era, cubriéndolos con su capa lo llevó a las habitaciones de Poppy, no confiaba en dejarlo en la enfermería, dando la clave de Poppy entró, después de su desastroso error a propósito, estaba seguro que lo había hecho a propósito, ella no se equivocaba jamás, había tenido una amistad con la bruja mayor.

"¡Poppy! ¿Estas?! ¡Poppy! " Severus había hecho nada como su carácter era normalmente, el había gritado.

"Sev'rus, qué haces a esta hora aquí" recién se fijó que pasaba de la media noche.

Descubrió su preciada carga a ella.

"Llegó a mis habitaciones en este estado Poppy"

La voz de Severus estaba plana, sin ninguna emoción real, cosa extraña en el, siempre tejía desprecio en su voz, estaba vez su ojos estaban cargados de preocupación si no lo conociera tan bien no se habría dado cuenta.

"Déjalo en el sofá Severus, y ve por el kit de pociones, y toma una Pepper-Up te ves pálido"

Severus al tomar a Harry en sus brazos también sintió el sello de los Potter en su hombro, así que sabía cómo se sentía, la única diferencia es que su cuerpo no estaba hasta el borde con pociones de lealtad y amor.

Poppy empezó a diagnosticar al niño en su sofá, un hechizo de diagnóstico empezó a escribir, y escribir, era la lista de heridas más larga que había visto en su carrera como sanadora, yendo al final de la lista, quedó conmocionada, un hechizo que había sido lanzado en el vientre materno para cambiar su sexo, su apariencia y contenerlo, se estaba disipando, aún faltaban meses para que se concretará, su cuerpo estaba purgando todas las pociones nocivas en su organismo, y eso traía un dolor agudo, tenía un herida en su hombro.

En niño en su sofá empezó a convulsionar, un espectro negro salía de su frente, al parecer era un lucha por quien se quedaba en su cuerpo, la marca en su hombro ardió incendiando sus ropas, Severus apareció hecho un bólido, antes de tomar la cara de Harry, entre sus manos, y pedirle que abriera los ojos, que no estaba solo, que no lo estaría nunca más. Harry gritó mientras Severus lo abrazó a su pecho, hablándole suavemente, calmando su respiración.

Poppy quedó sorprendida, capitán anti-relaciones, Lord el compromiso es una mierda, caballero anti-amor, estaba consolando a su estudiante más odiado, abrazándose al cuerpo delgado como un salvavidas.

Con respiraciones pesadas Harry se calmó antes de decir "Neville… nota… yo enfermeria…. " Poppy tomó el mando desde ahí, dando una poción purgante a su paciente habitual, el niño incluso tenía una cama en la enfermería.

Eliminadas las pociones en su cuerpo, se dedicó a curar la herida en su frente, al parecer la cicatriz ya lo estaría maldita, su hombro con un movimiento de varita estaba curado, un poción para el dolor y estaría bien por la mañana, aun así lo tendría una semana para curar el resto de sus heridas antiguas.

Levitando el cuerpo ya relajado de Harry lo llevó a una habitación anexa a la enfermería, Severus fue a la enfermería justo cuando Neville y Minerva entraba en la enfermería con rapidez, el alivio en la cara de Minerva era un claro indicativo de que si no estuviera aquí iría por él a las mazmorras.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué sucedió?" Minerva recorrió la enfermería con la mirada sin encontrarlo en su cama, la séptima contando desde la primera por lado derecho.

"Está en la habitación anexa, Sr. Lombotton le sugiero venir por la mañana, su amigo está bien" Neville suspiró con alivio, por lo menos su amigo estaba bien, el sabia que Harry era diferente, que su naturaleza era distinta, el estaba en armonía con la tierra, ella le contaba cosas a veces como también sabía que Harry y su temido profesor había algo más, una unión muy fuerte, o eso fue lo que había dicho la madre tierra.

Minerva vio a su estudiante favorito, inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería, tenía rastros de tortura en su cara, una palidez alarmante, y se veía más delgado si eso era posible.

"¿Qué sucedió Severus? ¿Quien le hizo esto?" Harry estaba despertando, miro a Severus a los pies de su cama, quien suspiro antes de hablar.

"No estoy seguro, vino con la Señorita Lovegood, la pillo descalza caminando en la nieve, la trajo a mi oficina por si podría hacer algo por ella, también me trajo el pergamino que le había prestado para la tarea estos últimos días, se fue a las diez acompañando a la Señorita Lovegood a su torre, una hora y media después lo pille casi inconsciente en mi oficina, lo traje donde Poppy, se veían símbolos de tortura y un glamour muy potente se desvaneció, al parecer el Sr. Potter era aún más delgado de lo que pensamos" Era una buena historia, Poppy no revelaría su desliz cariñoso hacia el niño en la cama de la habitación privada.

Minerva acarició la cabeza de Harry hasta que volvió a dormir.

* * *

Una semana llena de hechizos, pociones, Harry juro que su piel fue removida un buen par de veces, su cabello estaba tan limpio ¡que tenía energía estática! Se veía eléctrico, su piel ya no tenía ninguna cicatriz, ni antigua ni nueva, incluso el famoso rayo se había ido, su profesor le había traído chocolate, Neville y Luna igual, Merlín los bendiga, estaba en esos días extraños irascibles.

Los profesores personalmente había traído su tarea, y habían llegado a buscarla antes de hacer la segunda versión, incluso la profesora de runas había venido y le había dado tarea, puede que a Severus se haya escapado qué estudiaba independientemente runas desde primer año, la profesora lo había evaluado y estaba destinado a hacer los OWLs este año, en realidad podría hacer sus Éxtasis pero para hacerlos tenía que hacer OWLs primero, y en séptimo año tener su maestría en runas, un fichaje supremo tenía la profesora Babbling, un maestro en séptimo año, en sólo tres años tendría ya una profesión, no hay que decir además que estaba en el séptimo cielo. Muy felizmente olvidó que tenía que hacer un segundo pergamino con errores en su ensayo, bueno al final los Dursley ni miraban el boletín de notas antes de quemarlo, el único inconveniente era Hermione, era más inteligente que ella, pero lo ocultaba muy bien.

Severus le había traído un libro de criaturas acuáticas mágicas, y sus dialectos, invocando una fuente donde Madame Pomfrey había sumergido sus manos para eliminar unos extraños bloqueos en sus dedos, haciendo un poco más pequeñas sus manos, incluso se veía más delgado, sus calcetines rayados le quedaban bajo sus rodillas, Sev'rus se había caído de su silla cuando lo vio, riéndose a carcajadas lo pillo Madam Poppy, como le había pedido que la llame, ella había tenido que ayudarlo a ir a bañarse porque Severus no podía dejar de reírse, aun no encontraba qué era tan gracioso, estaba muy delgado, un petit, llevaba un pijama corto y sus medias a estas alturas rayadas, y una polera de sonriente, el mismo la había hecho, también a rayas, quizá eso causó la hilaridad de la situación.

Con la fuente en sus manos, la lleno de agua antes de sumergir el huevo qué le había rescatado Neville ¡Merlín lo bendiga! Junto con el resto de sus cosas, antes que Ron lo asaltara y su capa o mapa desaparecieran, o su ¡escondite de dulces!.

Fijándose que estaba completamente sumergido abrió el huevo, la voz estaba embotada, un suave Sonorus arreglo el problema de audición.

La voz sonaba fuerte y clara, lo más preciado para él, una imagen de su profesor apareció en su retina sabiendo que sería peligroso que algo así saliera a la luz, se quedó con Neville, era fiel, noble, y su amigo de verdad, no estaba con él por su fama, ni por su fortuna, merlín sabía que Neville tenía una bastante cuantiosa, no tanto como la de el, que siglos de buenos negocios y duendes despiadadamente ágiles con las inversiones habían dejado una fortuna que le harían falta cuatro vidas para siquiera hacer una mella en ella.

El era su amigo, solo porque le escuchaba cuando hablaba de herbología y él daba sus puntos de vista, aunque su punto culminante de amistad esa que los grabó a fuego como un Potter honorario, y un Lombottom honorífico fue cuando el uno al otro se envió un libro de consejos dos días antes de su cumpleaños, el de Neville era de poda, riego, y plantas muggles y como mantenerlas, junto con uno pequeño de flores, para que hiciera una cama de flores que agasajara a Madame Longbottom. Y el con un libro de cocina mágica. Que par estaban hechos, pero aún así, se querían como hermanos, tal vez el vínculo con su madrina la madre de Neville si hacía que se sintiera real, con una familia aunque fuera solo un hermano espiritual.

Le quitarían a su hermano, y lo esconderian en donde sólo sus voces se escuchan, ¡el lago negro! Y ahora ¿Cómo aprendería a respirar bajo el agua?.

Una visita de luna soluciono el problema el mismo día donde la dama dragón, había removido su piel otra vez, ¡lo juraba! Hablo sin pensar en voz alta.

"Branquialgas, el profesor Snape debería tener Harry" Su voz era más feliz, y estaba usando esas zapatillas de cordero con pompones, rayos ¡él también quería unas! Al parecer llevar el sello de armas de una familia influyente en una casa donde la inteligencia era la ley, había surtido efectos. Según lo que salió de la boca de la niña ya nadie la acosaba por miedo a represalias.

* * *

Empujó a Neville hacia la superficie, mientras llevaba a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y movía sus piernas con fuerza. Estaba cansado un grindylow había arañado su pierna derecha y torso. Madame Pomfrey volvería a remover su piel, probablemente lo dejara en la enfermería solo por precaución.

Estaba en primer lugar, madame Pomfrey no pudo raptarlo hacia su habitación en la enfermería, tenía un nuevo récord, Severus lo envolvió con una toalla esponjosa, esa misma tarde se encontró sentado con Luna bajo una manta disfrutando de chocolate caliente y la paz de las habitaciones del murciélago de las mazmorras.

Era el único alumno que podía comer en clases, madame Pomfrey estaba preocupada porque estuviera desnutrido, por lo que todos los profesores tenían bocadillos para el, bueno excepto Severus, él tenía una poción con sabor a miel según él para que subiera algo de peso.

La vida era buena, mientras olvidara que tenía una prueba mortal aun por completar, y que al terminar el año iría a Durskaban otra vez, que ganas de vivir en el sofá de Severus, sus notas habían mejorado notablemente desde que había olvidado estudiar con Hermione, la chica aun estaba indignada con el, Ron furioso porque no había aceptado su imitación a una disculpa real, en realidad el único que estuvo ahí desde el principio fue Neville, luego Severus, y la adorable Luna, una vez que confiaba en ti dejaba de lado los animales reales pero poco conocidos, él mismo había visto a un Nargle qué quería comerse las orejas de Neville.

El campo de Quidditch estaba con setos de más de cinco metros, la visita familiar nadie había venido verlo, más que Padfoot que se escabullo con Neville al lado hasta que llegó a las cocinas donde estaba Harry haciendo un buen trabajo en desvanecer un trozo muy generoso de Cheesecake de frambuesa, benditos fueran los elfos domésticos.

El perro algo pulgoso había lamido la mejilla del niño antes de convertirse otra vez en Sirius Black, asesino en masa, prófugo buscado.

"¡Cachorra! ¡Te extrañe tanto!" Dijo antes de aplastarlo en un abrazo de oso.

"Sabes que soy un chico ¿Verdad? Mi plomeria sigue siendo de varón" Dijo con las mejillas infladas, Sirius era el único que lo había visto hacer pataletas, y caras cada vez que lo trataba como una chica, en defensa de Sirius el se veía demasiado lindo para ser un niño, si no supiera su edad juraría que tenía doce, algo bastante insultante para un muchacho de catorce casi quince años." ¿Como pudiste entrar?" Pregunto después de un rato unos bocados más del maravilloso manjar.

"La magia del cáliz trae a la familia, al parecer las salas de Hogwarts evitan que entre Remus sin provocar una alarma en el ministerio, pero extrañamente un perro algo pulgiento no levanta alarmas, así que aquí estoy" Su querido padrino siempre ignorando las reglas, y su vida, no podría quererlo más, el día fue maravilloso, pudo pasear con Sirius, sentarse cerca del lago y tirar piedras, escuchar historias de sus padres simplemente un gran día, bueno hasta que Sirius se puso serio.

"Cachorro, hay algo importante que debes saber, pero no puedo decirlo por un juramento a tus padres, lo que si puedo decir, es que al parecer se desvanece, qué jamás dudes de mi amor por ti, que siempre estaré ahí para ti, lo juré hace quince años cuando naciste y prometí ser tu padrino para cuidarte y amarte pese a todo y todos nada va a cambiar eso ni siquiera si a quien amas es Snivellus. - Su seriedad me asustó, pero calmo la tormenta de emociones encontradas en mi interior - Cuando veas que hay un cambio en ti, llames a quien imprimió su marca en tu hombro y corras a Gringotts ahí, los duendes te explicarán absolutamente todo, prometelo por favor" Solo pude asentir viendo mi confusión por eso de llamar a quien marco mi hombro, claro tenía un sello de armas pero no sabia de que familia, era un rosa con espinas doradas, y una pantera enseñando los dientes, hermoso y parecía un tatuaje que siempre había estado ahí.

"Solo debes poner tu mano sobre tu hombro y pedir, nada mas" Acarició mi cabello, mientras miraba el agua, y me contaba como papá había atrapado a mi madre, al parecer había sido un verdadero desafío.

* * *

Cedric se había golpeado la cabeza al caer y estaba inconsciente, el estaba cansado, mareado y tenía que escapar aun, con la ayuda de los espectros qué salieron de la varita de Voldemort Harry escapó, no antes de arrastrar a la rata con él, tomando el traslador se desapareció del cementerio, juro que había escuchado un grito iracundo de Voldemort cuando se esfumó, lo más extraño es que ya no le dolía la frente por la presencia del bastardo.

Cayó de rodilla frente a todo el mundo con un inconsciente Cedric, y un hombre más rata qué ser humano con su varita firmemente en su garganta, Fudge no caía en su traje, un hombre que el juraba estaba muy muerto hace catorce años estaba a sus pies con una cara muy temerosa y un furioso Harry Potter apuntando a la garganta del hombre. Severus arrastró a la rata a la oficina del director mientras mantenía un ojo en Harry qué iba envuelto en su capa flotando frente a él con suavidad, un más paranoico Ojoloco tras sus pasos. "Harry invoca tu Patronus" En un movimiento de varita cornamenta aparecio en su gloria, sorprendiendo a Fudge otra vez, el macho miro a Severus en busca de ordenes.

"Ve por Amelia Bones, jefa del DMLE, qué traiga a dos aurores con ella" El macho golpeó con un casco el piso antes de salir a galope, rozando amorosamente a Harry. El Patronus de Harry era muy reconocible desde el año pasado y el hecho que había espantado a más de cien dementores con el.

Sentó a Harry en la silla de director mientras amarraba mágicamente al hombre-rata a la silla. Con un suave hechizo de pegado aplicado disimuladamente en la silla de Ojoloco Moddy. Saco el veritaserum qué siempre cargaba con el, mientras el director miraba a Harry preocupado antes de abrir el Flu para que ingresará Amelia Bones con sus dos aurores.

Fudge quería enterrar su cabeza en la tierra.

Amelia entro en la habitación y casi salta con su puño en alto, frente a ella estaba la caída del ministro Fudge.

"¿Es Veritaserum eso que tienes en tu mano Profesor Snape?"Su voz algo ronca por la carrera contra el tiempo que había hecho luego de escuchar la voz de Snape en el Patronus reconocido de Harry Potter, sabía que algo jugoso estaba pasando.

Con un asentimiento se lo entrego antes de ir a revisar a Harry quien al parecer tenía un herida en su brazo.

Tres gotitas fueron suficiente para darle la libertad a su padrino, revelar qué un homunculo con el espíritu de Tom Riddle, más conocido como Voldemort había regresado entre los muertos a aterrorizar a los vivos otra vez.

Segun lo que le contó Severus cuando despertó, Ojoloco Moddy era otro mortifago disfrazado con poción multijugos, en el profeta se daban a dar detalles escabrosos como qué Sirius tendría un juicio a mediados de julio, qué le habían quitado la orden de merlín a la rata, qué el ministro Fudge había sido destituido, qué su secretaria había sido arrestada por torturas a criaturas mágicas.

Que Madame Bones estaba en el cargo mientras las elecciones se efectuaban.

Qué varias leyes impulsadas por el ministro y su secretaria con la segregación de los hombres lobos y centauros habían sido declaradas obsoletas, devolviéndoles trabajos, negocios y territorios a los afectados y que un hechizo rápido de Severus había eliminado la herida de su antebrazo sin marca alguna.

Los últimos días del mes de junio antes de volver a Durskaban habían sido una locura, exámenes, los OwLs de Runas antiguas, terminó desfallecido en el sillón para siestas la última noche en el castillo.

Severus no estaba en ningún lugar dentro del castillo y eso lo tenía preocupado, se quedó dormido esperando que llegará, cosa que ocurrió en la madrugada, corriendo al ruido pillo a su hombre fuerte hecho una madeja sangrante en el piso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a trabajar en sus heridas era muy bueno en la sanación, era algo que se le daba naturalmente, cuando estuvo satisfecho lo llevo al baño donde con un movimiento de muñeca cambio la ducha simple, por una tina donde dejo el cuerpo débil en el agua caliente qué invoco para el.

"No te merezco" Fue un susurro suave.

"Es algo que yo decidire" Su voz no sono muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para sus oídos.

La frente de Severus se unió a la de Harry antes de mirar en esos pozos de un verde imposible, los ojos de su fallecida amiga, de cual sentía una conexión qué si le hubieran pedido describirla hubiera dicho cuerdas de papel, pero la conexión qué sentía a Harry era un cable de alta tensión, como si la otra punta de su hijo rojo del destino estuviera en el meñique de Harry. Un beso casto fue suficiente para sacudir su cuerpo, sabiendo que estar con el niño era lo correcto.

* * *

Estaba en King Cross, su tío venía a hacia el tambaleandose juraba qué se parecía más una morza este año, arrastró su baúl mientras seguía a su tío al auto, se sentía extraño, un calor estaba bajo su piel, estaban a punto de llegar al 4 de Prived Drive, cuando sintió las salas de sangre, últimamente estaba más sensible a la magia, desde la maldición cruciatus se sentía menos en su piel.

Su tío estacionó un dolor profundo en su pecho lo dejo sin aliento se bajo del auto y un poco tambaleante entro en la casa antes de apretar su hombro derecho pidiendo por Severus venir a el, antes de perder el sentido.

Estaba en el gran salon, cuando una sensación algo angustiosa se hizo presente en el, se removió inquieto en su asiento, haciendo a Minerva levantar su ceja, algo extraño le sucedía a Severus.

Un dolor sordo en su hombro izquierdo le trajo la realización acerca de que algo le sucedía a Harry, decía ir con él.

"¿Dónde vive Harry?" Pregunto de la nada.

"Severus? " dijo al aire Minerva.

"¡¿Donde vive Minerva?! Esta en peligro, o en dolor" dijo lo último en un susurro estrangulado mientras se sujetaba el hombro.

"N°4 de Prived Drive, Surrey" Apenas termino la frase Severus estaba corriendo a la entrada del castillo para poder aparecerse en la casa de los familiares de Harry.

Una vez allí, miro la casa de dos pisos, se veía acomodada entonces porque su sobrino vestía prendas de segunda mano, entrando sin vacilación busco a Harry por la casa, estaba en el segundo piso, inconsciente, con su tía cacareando acerca del baúl qué estaba a los pies de la cama destartalada, dando un paso dentro asusto a la mierda fuera de Petunia Dursley, encogió el baúl antes de ir a Harry, quien abriendo sus ojos para el, susurro "Gringotts" en su oído, Severus Snape desparecio junto con Harry Potter del 4 de Prived Drive en un sonoro Pop, dejando atrás a una famosa marca oscura, y llevándose unas fuertes salas de sangre con él.

* * *

 **Bueno se que tengo otra historia pero simplemente no podía concentrarme en escribirla, he escuchado toda la discografía de Coldplay intentado hacer que la escena de tortura funcione.**

 **Espero que les guste.**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Dos desconocidos aparecen

**Advertencias:Ninguna aquí, solo leerán por lo que vinieron.**

 **Pd: Amo el sarcasmo de Severus, pero también pensar en él como una persona que siente y es cariñoso con alguien tan cercano como se convirtió Harry en esta historia.**

 **No se asusten que seguirá siendo un bastardo con el resto de las personas que no tengan ojos verdes, y una fijación por las medias a rayas y gatos sonrientes.**

 **Exención de responsabilidad: Ja! Buena esa Sherlock.**

 _ **Gringotts, callejón Diagon, Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Severus se apareció en un callejón anexo al caldero chorreante, Harry había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el cabello estaba más largo, y le seguía creciendo, el cuerpo era tan pequeño que parecía que llevaba una chica en sus brazos, sabía que sucedería algo así, había vislumbrado durante el año pequeños destellos de cómo se veía Harry realmente, Tom le dio una mirada curiosa antes de ir ayudarle a abrir el portal hacia el callejón Diagon.

Sabía que Tom jamás revelaría nada, era demasiado discreto para decir algo al respecto de ver a Severus con una chica en brazos.

Un suave _No-Me-Notes_ y caminaba con paso decidido hacia el banco donde un duende muy bien vestido y un sanador en la puerta estaban mirando hacia todos lados.

Severus paró frente a la puerta, había seguido impulsivamente su instinto, ahora con quien iba a hablar acerca lo que sucedía con Harry, él no conocía al administrador de las cuentas Potter.

"Señor Prince! ¡Gracias a los dioses! entre, entre, es peligroso ahí afuera" Severus no sabía que los duendes podían ser y sonar joviales.

Siguiendo al duende dentro del banco, se encontró siendo escoltado por la guardia de los duendes, muy profundamente a una habitación que era un mito entre los magos, se decía que los duendes tenían una habitación dentro de sus muros qué era exclusivamente para los magos, para ayudarlos, todo aquel que entrara en la habitación era declarado un amigo de la nación duende.

"Ahora Sr. Prince podría dejar a la señorita Potter en la camilla para examinarla" Dijo con suavidad el sanador. Viendo la mirada que le dirigía el hombre suspiró.

"Juro Sr. Prince qué no quiero hacer nada más que ayudar a la señorita Potter y a usted, soy un sanador con un juramento hacia la familia Potter no podría hacer nada en contra de mi juramento" Severus dejó a su preciada carga en la camilla mirando como un águila al sanador que solo suspiro antes de empezar a de ayudar a su protegida.

Severus lo escuchó cantar en un idioma extraño, mientras su Harry estaba en la camilla, su piel empezó a brillar, su rostro se hizo más pequeño, con pómulos altos y forma ovalada, su cuerpo se hizo pequeño bueno aun más, una protuberancia empezó a asomar en su pecho, las caderas se ampliaron y sus pies se hicieron diminutos, si hubiese sido pelirroja hubiera sido una copia de Rose Ann Evans, su abuela materna, un dolor fuerte lo golpeó en su pecho, mirando al sanador que lo miraba conocedor de una verdad que aún no conocía, le dio la señal de ganarse al lado de ¿Harry? Estaba bastante seguro que la plomería del niño había cambiado, se recostó al lado de la adolescente, ella en su inconsciencia busco su calor y comodidad abrazándose a él, a final seguía siendo el niño del que se había enamorado el pasado año, el sanador siguió cantando el hechizo extraño mientras el se sumía en la inconsciencia con la heredera Potter, su prometida en sus brazos.

William Greenhold sanador de la casa Potter, y tutor de Henrietta Eileen Potter, la chica que ahora yacía en brazos de su prometido al cual la magia estaba cambiando a su gusto, él debía proteger a la niña, por lo que debía ser de su edad, se hizo más joven, su nariz se hizo un poco menos prominente, su altura se mantuvo, pero se hizo más delgado, quitando la madurez de su cuerpo, al final del hechizo se veía como un muchacho de dieciséis años, aunque mágicamente tendría quince, la firma mágica de ambos había cambiado con su núcleo estable a un estallido de magia para ser totalmente maduro.

Moviendo su varita quitó sus ropas, una cinta métrica tomo las medidas de ambos antes de entregarlas a los duendes que harían un nuevo armario completo para ambos.

Los vistió con un par de pijamas, su parte estaba hecha, ahora le quedaba la parte de los espíritus darles el resto de la información.

Harry y Severus despertaron en una habitación blanca, con un par de túnicas blancas, Lily y James Potter los miraban.

" _Hola cariño, ha sido tanto tiempo, estás tan grande" la voz etérea de Lily Potter resonó en las paredes._

Severus y Harry los miraron conmocionados.

"¿Estamos muertos?" El pánico en su voz creció cuando se dio cuenta que sonaba igual que una chica.

" _Absolutamente no, es una proyección astral, ¡Quiero nietos muchachita!" James Potter habló, antes de hacer un mohín._

"¿Proyección astral?," pregunto confundido Severus.

" _Si, hay muchas cosas que decir y poco tiempo, bien hecho al ir directamente a Gringotts Severus."_ sonrió Lily, ella siempre había sabido que la conexión que tenían era porque en un futuro él sería su yerno.

"A-a ¿Qué se refieren?" Soltó Harry muy confundido, una proyección astral, sus padres, habían dicho que no estaba muerto pero ¿si no fuera así?, Severus al sentir su inquietud hizo círculos tranquilizantes en su espalda.

" _Nos referimos a que, jamás fuiste un niño Harry, antes de nacer escuchamos una profecía, el oráculo vino directamente a nuestra casa, y cantó una historia, te protegimos lo mejor que pudimos debido a las circunstancias, como niño no tendrías tantas dificultades, cada familia mágica no querría casarse con su heredero por miedo a perder su nombre, y si te hubiéramos dejado como nuestra bella Henrietta jamás habrías conocido a Severus"_ Su madre era solemne, y si pensaba un poco tenía bastante razón.

" _Ahora estarías hasta tus perfiladas cejas de contratos matrimoniales mágicamente vinculantes, como Harry James Potter jamás existió todo aquel contrato con tu nombre en el debe ser nulo ahora que el hechizo se ha desvanecido, tu nombre siempre ha sido Henrietta Eileen Potter"_ Severus quedó un poco conmocionado al escuchar el segundo nombre de su Harry, su querida amiga le había puesto el nombre de su madre a su hija. Mirando sus manos se dio cuenta que la cicatriz que su padre le había hecho a los dieciséis antes de irse al colegio no estaba, era larga y cruzaba su mano, miró debajo de su túnica y la corpulencia ligera qué había venido con los años, se había desvanecido, era de nuevo un escuálido delgado muchacho, de los mismos de los que se había estado burlando por catorce años.

James al captar la línea de pensamiento de Severus decidió sacarlo de su miseria, si Padfoot había dejado de lado su enemistad por su ahijada, el mismo lo había visto, y aunque algo corroyera sus fantasmales intestinos, el fue un padre, y si aceptar al hombre que protegería a su hija por el resto de sus días sería su último acto de amor desinteresado, que así fuera.

" _Es la magia, ella ha decidido qué debes protegerla como el heredero Prince, hijo de una línea antigua y real, y para hacerlo debes mantener la madurez y tus años de experiencia en el mundo, pero tener la juventud de tu prometida, eventualmente tu cuerpo volverá a ser lo que era, estoy bastante seguro y para mi desgracia qué no ha cambiado tu plomeria, solo no traigan a la vida muy pronto a mis nietos._

 _También serás nombrado como hijo de Severus, Alexander Tobias Prince, todas esas cuentas que estuvieron congeladas para que el ministerio no tuviera la fortuna de tu madre está en tus manos, para que la ocupes libremente, William es el tutor de Harry, realmente es muy conveniente que su nombre real sea Henrietta, fácilmente puedes llamarla Harry, los duendes han establecido un testamento mágico, Severus Snape y Harry Potter han muerto hoy, bajo los disparos de un arma muggle del tío materno de Harry Potter, todo esto sucedió cuando tu fuiste a rescatarlo al sentir una perturbación en un amuleto que le diste para mantenerlo seguro, a la muerte de tu padre viniste de Canadá donde tu vivías, has sido declarado emancipado y solo quieres terminar tu educación para poder reclamar tu fortuna y conocer a tu prometida de la cual te enteraste en la lectura del testamento._

 _Henrietta es la hermana gemela de Harry, quien fue escondida por el sanador de la familia al nacer, ella vivía en Rusia hasta enterarse de que su hermano mayor había fallecido por una carta de Gringotts, también se enteró de que estaba prometida al hijo del hombre que intentó salvar a su hermano, pero por estar sujeta a las leyes de herencia debe terminar su educación en Hogwarts para que el ministerio no ponga sus manos en su herencia, ¡Ah! Y legalmente y mágicamente tienes quince años otra vez, gracias a los dioses pasaré a mi próxima aventura luego, no podría soportar viendo como tienes tu camino con mi hija! "_ James suspiró dramáticamente, Severus estaba asimilando la situación, tenía a la persona que había llegado a amar en sus brazos, y con una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien esta vez, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, tendría a Harry, podría ser feliz, ¡podrían ser felices! No, no podrían, lo serían, esta era su oportunidad y no la dejaría ir, iba a hacer que al final de sus días solo sonriera de satisfacción

" _Solo te pido una cosa Severus, protegela, yo ya no puedo, y eres mi esperanza, por favor, perdona lo que te hice, y protegela"_ James miró solemnemente a su antiguo enemigo escolar.

"Con mi vida, y no por ti, o por cariño de hermanos que sentí por Lily, sino por su propio mérito, la amo, y la protegería con mi vida" LA mirada de Severus era solemne, decidida, James suspiro de alivio, su hija estaría en muy buenas manos.

Al otro lado de la cámara se podía escuchar a Lily calmando a su hija, diciéndole que siempre estaría en ella, que sería una hermosa mujer, que no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, ella siempre sería mejor que el resto, era su hija, y las mujeres Evans no eran sumisas, y que absolutamente no sería una marimacho, que ella había observado cómo miraba con deseo las zapatillas de cordero con pompones qué tenía Luna, y que ahora podría hacer verdaderos amigos, y que le diera una oportunidad a Hermione que últimamente había sido muy miserable sin su mejor amigo.

Pero no así a los busca oro de Ginebra y Ronald Weasley, y que los gemelos eran grandes chicos, que tal vez debería invertir en su empresa.

" _Siempre te amaremos cariño, siempre, jamás lo dudes, y que cualquier duda o temor, confiar en Severus él jamás te dejaría, incluso si te enfureces con él - Le contó como infidencia- Te seguiría como un cachorro hasta obtener tu perdón" Le beso la frente " MI bella Henrietta Eileen, esta es tu oportunidad para ser feliz, de tener buenos recuerdos y amigos de verdad"_

" _MI bella hija, siempre te amaré siempre estaremos en tus corazones"_ James abrazó a su hija por última vez antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

" _Cuídala Severus, dejó en tus manos mi más preciado tesoro"_ dijo antes de besar la frente del hombre menor en bendición.

Se desvanecieron, el peso en el corazón de Harry se levantó, su padres estaban orgullosos de quién era, qué no le juzgaban, podría ser otra persona, bueno no otra persona, podría ser el mismo, ella misma, una Potter, una orgullosa Potter. Mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado, podía ver al viejo Severus en él, pero tenía que esforzarse mucho, su nariz había disminuido seguía siendo masculina, pero no prominente, su mandíbula cuadrada, y su cabello había dejado de ser graso, se parecía un poco a ese cabello de después del sexo que había escuchado a sus compañeros decir. Estaba delgado pero era esbelto, Severus estaba en una sola palabra, caliente fue la última palabra en su cabeza antes de caer en la negrura.

Despertó después de un rato en una cama extra grande abrazado a Severus, quien tenía una expresión apacible en su rostro, sus ojos revoloteaban antes de abrirse y mostrar unos ojos un tono más claro de azul del que tenía antes, ahora se notaban que eran azules, era bastante irreal su color, era como el de él… Ella, debía aprender a llamarse a sí mismo, como chica. Sus ojos también eran irreales, de un verde tan fuerte que parecía vivo.

"Buenos días bonita, sabes ¿Qué ahora tienes el cabello en ondas? Ya no tendrás que luchar con tu cabello" dijo antes de bostezar.

"Bienvenidos al mundo de nuevo" Dijo una voz calmada de varón sobre sus cabezas, quien les sonreía mientras sostenía unos periódicos en sus manos, Severus se incorporó dejando a Harry entre sus piernas aceptando los periódicos.

 _ **Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, ha fallecido en manos de sus parientes.**_

 _ **El profesor Severus Snape ha muerto al intentar salvar al niño que vivió.**_

 _ **Familiares del niño que vivió, próximos a un juicio.**_

 _ **Fortunas Potter y Prince disputadas por el ministerio.**_

Eso llamó la atención de ambos. Abrieron el periódico decididos a leer la noticia sensacionalista.

 _Las Fortunas Potter y Prince han sido disputadas por el ministerio, como ustedes saben queridos lectores cada vez que una familia sin más herederos que uno fallece las posiciones pasan directo al ministerio de magia, este no ha sido el caso, Gringotts se niega a abrir las cuentas de ambas familias, afirman que hay herederos sobrevivientes de las ramas directas de la familia._

 _Como ustedes saben, nadie más que de las ramas principales pueden heredar bóvedas y títulos familiares._

 _Esto como sabrán es extraño, ya que Severus Snape era el último de la casta Prince, la línea de reyes mágicos, y Harry Potter el último de la casa originaria y noble de Potter._

 _Solo queda esperar y ver quién se quedará con las cuantiosas Fortunas, los supuestos herederos o el ministerio de magia._

 _Esperamos respuestas queridos lectores._

 _Rita Skeeter._

 _Para saber más de la casta real de los Prince página 6_

 _Para conocer los detalles de la casa originaria de Potter página 12_

 _Estimaciones de las Fortunas página 8_

Ambos se miraban entre divertidos y contrariados, no podrían quitarles ni un Knut.

"No sé si sabrán pero han estado tres días inconscientes, supongo que ya saben cual es el plan, hoy en la tarde es la lectura de testamentos"

Ambos miraron al sanador conmocionados, para ellos no había sido más de unas cuantas horas.

"MI recomendación es que coman algo, deben hacer frente a la prensa, e ir a afirmar sus identidades al ministerio, sus ropas están el armario"

El sanador salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, el mundo mágico británico no sabría que los había golpeado.

Había una bandeja a los pies de la cama, con dos desayunos completos en ella. Realmente no podría poner peso en Harry, era una petit, pequeña por la gracia de la naturaleza, con calma empezaron a comer, se sentían bien, es como si años de pesares habían sido levantados de ellos, una nueva oportunidad, una para ser felices.

Harry se levantó primero investigando la habitación, buscando el baño, cuando lo encontró, se investigó a sí misma, tenía un bonito par de ¿tetas? Pechos, eso sonaba mejor, era más pequeño, con un suspiro resignado miró al piso, sus pies eran diminutos, cerró los ojos antes de mirar su entrepierna, ya no tendría a su amigo, sabía que las chicas tenían un amigo también pero él no conocía la anatomía de una chica, con un suspiro resignado se dijo a sí mismo que era una oportunidad, que para ello debía sacrificar algunas cosas, aparte tenía de beneficio que podría llevar a sus hijos, que si podría realmente tener una familia. Pero ¿Sí Severus era infértil? Sin medir sus palabras ni fijarse que solo llevaba un par de bóxer de chico que le quedaban un poco grandes y se deslizaban por sus caderas, saco la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta del baño.

"Severus ¿No eres infertil verdad?" Severus casi escupió su jugo de naranja, su cara estaba tan roja como el cabello de cualquier Weasley. Harry tenía una linda y apetecible delantera con una cintura diminuta.

"No Harry, soy fértil" Dijo lo más tranquilo posible, e intentando no mirar los pezones rosas de su prometida.

Harry se puso tan rojo como una cereza al fijarse qué ahora no podría simplemente ir sin una camiseta. Entrando nuevamente en el baño se baño sin prestar realmente atención a su cuerpo.

La toalla le dio dos vueltas a su pequeño cuerpo, al entrar en la habitación Severus estaba de espaldas solo con un bóxer oscuro en su cuerpo, tenía un culo de infarto, por las bolas peludas de merlín, solo mirar a Severus le daba un cosquilleo agradable en su entrepierna y su pecho se tensó, rayos el cuerpo femenino era realmente más sensible que el de un chico, como un chico su amigo simplemente habría dicho hola estoy duro, haz algo conmigo.

Apretando la toalla contra su pecho se dirigió a la especie de armario frente al que estaba parado Severus qué buscaba entre las ropas algo que ponerse, sacó un traje completo versión mágica por supuesto, Harry miró dentro del armario, trajes de varón, ropa casual, qué le quedaría enorme al lado derecho, a la izquierda vestidos casuales, formales, jeans, short, camisetas, chaquetas, todo en colores que a él le gustaban y asomando de un cajón medias a rayas. En el segundo cajón había bragas, lindas y coloridas bragas mirando un poco aterrorizado a Severus, este le dejó caer un par de bóxer pequeños en sus manos antes de dirigirse al baño con su traje entre sus manos, dándole la privacidad que necesitaba para vestirse.

Al ver la puerta del baño cerrada dejó caer la toalla antes de ponerse los boxer que le había entregado Severus. Decidiendo qué algo formal era lo correcto para el caso, sacó un vestido de color verde, el haberse criado con una mujer muy femenina para ser cómodo, sabía que tenía que usar brasier, rebuscando entre los cajones encontró uno, era suave, de un ligero color azul bebé, mirándolo como un experimento químico decidió que las partes redondeadas debían ir donde estaban sus pechos, tenía correas, esas debían ir en sus hombros y ahora ¿Cómo lo cerraba?

Severus salió del baño luego de diez minutos, mientras veía la espada delgada y atractiva de Harry, su redondo trasero moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras luchaba con algo y sus piernas largas, para la estatura que tenía eran preciosas con la suave y cremosa piel de Harry . Al parecer luchaba con una prenda femenina, ¿sostén? ¿Brassier? Tomando las puntas lo cerró, Harry lo miró sobre el hombro, estaba mal puesto por delante también, moviendo sus manos, arregló la parte delantera, la piel era tan suave como se veía, sus pechos grandes, cabían a la perfección en sus manos la mirada cayó a los labios de Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, la beso sin sentido sin quitar su mano de sus pechos, la otra mano bajó a su plano estómago presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra él. Se separaron sin aliento, completamente sonrojados, sabiendo que tenía que cubrirla antes de que la tentación le hiciera hacer algo para lo que Harry aun no estaba preparado, la ayudó a entrar en el vestido vaporoso de color verde hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, absolutamente adorable, habían unas medias a rayas, bueno que esperaba de alguien que siendo incluso un niño adoraba a Alicia en el país de las maravillas, puso sus manos en sus piernas qué eran tan exquisitas, y deslizó el tejido por ellas, cubriéndola de miradas indiscretas, mirando hacia los zapatos vio que había un par de zapatillas bajas que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido, las puso en sus diminutos pies, afianzandolas en sus tobillos.

Mirando hacia arriba vio que se cepillaba el cabello un par de lentes de corte rectangular y casi invisibles se sentaba en su nariz de botón. Mirando en el tocador que había aparecido, al parecer en esta habitación aparecían las cosas según las necesitaban, vio una serie de cintas, tomando una verde, la paso separando el flequillo del resto del pelo, una capa ligera completo su tenida, el tomo una negra antes de salir de la habitación.

William esperaba afuera de la habitación con un duende, vio a salir a Henrietta vestida en un vaporoso vestido verde, un par de medias a rayas evitaban que mirarán las piernas al desnudo de la chica, al parecer había alguien celoso, su cabello caía en ondas suaves por la espalda, había encontrado los lentes perfectamente graduados para ella qué había dejado en la mesita de noche, Severus, ahora Alexander se veía como el epítome de heredero sangre pura, ambos eran impresionantes. Sus miradas irradiaban poder con esos colores imposibles.

"Supongo que es momento de entrar en movimiento, el encargado de herencias del ministerio está en este momento en una reunión con el director del banco, y creo que es perfecto para que ustedes interrumpan su reunión, al final intenta conseguir sus fortunas" La sonrisa del duende era salvaje.

"Director Ragnok, debe entender que no hay más herederos de esas líneas sucesorios, esas fortunas le pertenecen al ministerio" Hablo condescendiente el encargado de reunir las herencia y usarlas en el ministerio, hace años que quería poner sus manos en estas herencias y nadie se las quitaría por nada del mundo.

"Y usted señor Browntoots, qué los herederos están por llegar y que no pertenecen al ministerio sus herencias" El director del banco sonreía salvajemente al poder negarle algo al ministerio.

Dos personas elegantemente vestidas entraron en la oficina del director Ragnok, parecían de la punta de sus zapatos caros hasta la última hebra de la cinta para el cabello de la chica herederos sangre pura.

" Lady Potter, Lord Prince, bienvenidos, siéntense por favor" En el momento donde el duende más feroz de entre los duendes fue amable con estos desconocidos, Ogor Browntoots supo que estaba jodido, pero debían confirmar sus identidades, aún podría gritar victoria.

"Director Ragnok, que su oro fluya libremente en sus bóvedas " Habló el muchacho con una voz impresionantemente profunda.

"Y sus enemigos tiemblen a su presencia Lord Prince y Lady Potter " Ambos chicos sonrieron, la chica se sentó mientras el muchacho se ganó tras ella.

"Debo suponer que vienen a confirmar sus identidades y tomar posesión de sus herencias ¿verdad?" Ambos asintieron, un cáliz apareció en el escritorio, el director dejó caer una poción, que Ogor sabía que era para confirmar identidad, el mismo la había ocupado en múltiples oportunidades, el olor de la poción algo dulce, le dijo que estaba en pleno funcionamiento, pidió la mano de la chica quien sin ninguna queja vio cómo su sangre se derramó sobre la poción, hecho eso, cambió a un líquido burdeo, que dejó caer sobre un pergamino. Letras lentamente empezaron a formarse en el pergamino mientras el director repetía la acción con el adolescente.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Browntoots supo que esas herencias jamás serian de el.

" _Henrietta Eileen Potter, hija de James Charlus Potter pura sangre y Lily Rose Evans pura sangre de línea squib, hermana gemela de Harry James Potter fallecido, heredera al título duquesa de Skain, al norte de Rusia en el área mágica. Hija de la casa Originaria y noble de Potter, prometida de Lord Prince"_

" _Alexander Tobias Prince, hijo de Severus Tobias Alexander Snape-Prince y Arala Miranda Bróker, Heredero del título Duque de Lightstrum, Gales área mágica._

 _Hijo de casta antigua y real de Prince, Prometido de Lady Potter"_

Si Ogor Browntoots estaba realmente jodido, eran realmente herederos, confirmados por un duende, nadie podía engañar a un duende sin sufrir su ira, y ellos estaban siendo atendidos como reyes.

"Los testamentos serán leídos por la tarde, las pertenencias de su fallecido hermano están en posesión del duende Grimhuk, se le entregarán luego de la lectura del testamento, también deben saber ambos, que para tomar completa autoridad sobre sus bienes deben terminar su educación mágica en Hogwarts, puede no ser tan moderna como el instituto mágico ruso, pero es la ley" Ragnok hizo una sonrisa si se puede llamar así con todos sus dientes, Harry celebró internamente, sus fotos, su capa, y el mapa, más algunas cartas que Sirius había recuperado para ella, las recuperaría en unas horas.

Severus sabía que Honey, su elfina doméstica ya tendría todas sus pertenencias embaladas y fuera de Hogwarts, y ya había tirado todas sus ropas, si había algo que Honey detestara más que a las ratas, eran sus ropas monótonas, rogaba que hubiera salvado la pluma que le había regalado Harry hace unos meses atrás justo para su cumpleaños, se preguntaba en qué fecha cumpliría ahora.

Ragnok le entregó los copias para el ministerio para grabar su identidad.

"Con estos pergaminos se registran en el ministerio, señor Greenhold, aquí está la llave de la casa Potter en Londres, pueden usar mi Flu para llegar al ministerio "

"Gracias Director Ragnok, que las cabezas de sus enemigos rueden a sus pies" Una voz musical, como una campanilla sonó en la habitación, Browntoots quedó sorprendido, los adolescentes frente a él eran impresionantes.

La heredera Potter se levantó con una elegancia innata, se ganó junto a su prometido, quien la tomó de la cintura antes de decir su destino y desaparecer, el otro hombre entró y desapareció, Browntoots quiso entrar en el Flu de los duendes, pero una lanza lo detuvo.

"La oferta no era para usted señor Browntoots"

Ragnok sonrió salvajemente antes de despedirlo de su oficina, fue retirado bruscamente del banco donde una vez afuera arreglo su traje un poco maltrecho.

Camino hacia las oficinas del Profeta, esta información era jugosa y él estaba cabreado, lastimosamente para él, Alexander estaba emancipado, y era un poco muy igual a su "Padre" esperemos que el señor Browntoots conserve su trabajo para el final del día.

() () () ()

Harry y Severus se encontraron en el atrio con William escoltandolos junto con un duende que servía de guardia, ¿Porque razón se lo habían asignado? No tenían ni idea. Pasaron directamente a la oficina de registro, no era necesario registrar sus varitas para su pequeño trámite.

Harry recién se dio cuenta que no podrían usar sus antiguas varitas.

Cuando salieron de la oficina ratona del registro mágico, donde el encargado les dijo que sus cartas a Hogwarts llegarían en una semana, se encontraron con la prensa, el feroz duende los mantuvo a raya, lejos de ellos, uno realmente intrépido se acercó a ellos a pesar del porte intimidante del amable sanador Greenhold.

"¡Señora Potter! ¡Señora Potter! ¿Se vengará por la muerte de su hermano?" Harry se quedó estático, sin saber que decir, debía sentir pena ¿Porque su yo masculino había muerto? No estaba seguro de que decir realmente.

William al verla estática tomó el mando.

"En primer lugar _Lady Potter, ES MENOR DE EDAD"_ Dijo remarcando cada palabra " Tal como lo fue Lord Potter hasta hace poco, y todos ustedes recibirán una citación de los abogados Potter por difamación e injurias, como tal ustedes no pueden dirigirse a ella directamente, a menos que su tutor lo permita, cosa que no es así, así que agradecería no poner acoso además en sus citaciones, cualquier queja al respecto con los abogados de la familia Potter o en su defecto la familia Greenhold, si nos disculpan, mi pupila tiene una citación a la lectura de testamento" Cada uno de los reporteros quedaron de piedra, nadie jamás se había levantado para proteger a Harry Potter, pero también sabían que sus guardianes eran muggles, pero esta Potter era de otra cepa, era protegida, todos temblaron al pensar en los sádicos abogados Potter, quien en su tiempo libre destrozaban a quien se pusiera por delante, y solo eran actuaciones benéficas, y los abogados Greenhold eran tan temibles como los Potter, solo que estos te sonreían mientras te despojan de tus bienes, hasta el último Knut.

Se dispersaron como si un dementor hubiera aparecido en el atrio, todos temblando de miedo, y algunos recordando lo que habían escrito de Harry Potter, o vendidos algunos productos con su nombre, un escalofrío apareció en todos aquellos que alguna vez lastimaron, injuriaron, sacaron provecho del nombre de Harry Potter, porque unas elegantes cartas de papel fino apareció en sus escritorios, bancos y en cualquier lugar donde estuvieran, los reporteros del mundo mágico realmente temieron por sus personas.

Hermione Granger tenía sus ojos opacos, y algo rojos, su amigo había fallecido, y ella había sido una perra con el últimamente, tan celosa de la relación de amistad que tenía con Luna, él jamás la había puesto bajo la protección de su familia, eso desató la bestia celosa dentro de ella, lastimosamente entró en el banco, donde le dio la carta a un cajero quien la escoltó a una sala donde una preciosa chica de cabello negro y grandes ojos Verdes hablaba con un chico bastante alto, de postura increíblemente elegante a pesar de tener a una diminuta chica entre sus brazos.

La chica la miró y sonrió con la mirada como lo hacía Harry, y Hermione tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar otra vez, ella era idéntica a su amigo, solo que femenina.

"¿Hermionee Grannger, verdad?" Hizo un acento ligero, al final se suponía que ella vivía en Rusia.

La muchacha llorosa asintió.

"Oí que eraz amiga de mi herrmano, o lo fuiste por los últimos tres años, debizte conocerlo, por lo menos lograste conocergo, yo no podía venir a Inglaterra hasta que fuera mayor de edad, esperaba con ansias eso, quería saber si el estaba bien, mi tutor siempre cuido bien de mi, pero al parecer nuestros parientes muggles no lo hicieron con Harry" Hermione soltó un sollozo herido al recordar a su amigo.

"Siempre dijo que eran malos, el quería vivir con su padrino, Sirius Black, realmente fui muy mala con él el pasado año, y no pude disculparme con mi mejor amigo, y ahora se ha ido para siempre" Severus le pasó un pañuelo de tela que tenía en su bolsillo interno a Harry, quien con suavidad secó sus lágrimas.

"Fue mi primer amigo, quien me acepto tal y como era y yo no pude ver más allá de mi nariz, lo rechace totalmente cuando lo único que quería era encerrarlo en una torre para mantenerlo lejos del peligro" Las lágrimas corrían libremente por la cara de Hermione, quien estaba avergonzada por su acto.

"Solo quisiera una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien" dijo en un susurro.

Harry miró a Severus, pidiendo su afirmación, el realmente extrañaba a su Hermione, cuando lo rechazó el pasado año hizo lo que no lo hiriera más, se alejó absolutamente de ella. Severus asintió.

"Tal vez la tengas 'mione, sabes, ser una chica es bastante complicado para hacerlo sin apoyo logístico y de alguien que ha sabido correctamente qué era una chica" La chica chilló antes de sumergirlos en un abrazo rompe costillas, y disculparse una y otra vez.

"¡Pero, como! ¡Es imposible!" William qué iba entrando le contradijo.

"Realmente no, al final el hechizo lo creo la bruja más brillante del siglo" Dijo con orgullo por su fallecida amiga.

Hermione empezó a sacar cuentas en su mente, las fórmulas aritméticas brillaban en sus ojos.

"Oh! ¡Creo que puedo entender como lo hizo, es realmente increíble!" Miró a su antiguo mejor amigo varón" Yo realmente lo siento, sólo estaba tan celosa, tú protegiste a esa niña de Ravenclaw bajo el nombre de tu familia y una bestia fea de celos se levantó en dentro de mi, no me sentía yo, fui tan estúpida, en verdad lo siento" La niña se veía realmente arrepentida.

" Solo recuerda que tu fuiste mi primera amiga, quien me dio mi primer abrazo, quien me consoló después de las pesadillas de Quirrell, no lo olvides, y tu eres tan importante como se convirtió Luna para mi" La niña asintió acobardada por la intensidad de mirada que le dedicaba a su amigo/a y el adolescente tras ella.

Hermione se retiró al servicio a refrescarse un poco. "Bueno Lily tenía razón, ella se veía miserable" Dijo jocosamente Severus.

"No te burles, y si creo que fue bueno hacerle caso a mamá" Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Yo creo, que deberíamos hacer un chequeo, solo por si acaso, ella mencionó que no se sentía ella misma, puede haber un hechizo o poción de influencia en ella" menciono algo preocupado William.

"¿Después del testamento?" Ambos adolescentes asintieron.

Un perro llegó cabizbajo, hasta que sintió el aroma de su cachorra, e hizo cabriolas a sus pies, Harry rasco sus orejas con ternura, el perro se echó a sus pies.

Luego llegaron los Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, y un desgraciado Remus Lupin.

Hermione estaba en su asiento, al lado de la nueva Lady Potter.

"Bueno todos los implicados están en esta sala, se darán a conocer los testamentos de James y Lily Potter, Severus Snape y Harry Potter, así que silencio, por cualquier alteración usted será desalojado de la sala" Todos asintieron.

El duende saco el primer testamento.

 _Nosotros James y Lily Potter en nuestras plenas capacidades mentales damos cuenta de nuestro testamento y última voluntad._

 _A mi mejor hombre, le dejó el departamento en Londres muggle, Es tuyo Padfoot, ahora puedes quemar Grimmauld place._

 _A mi mejor compañero de investigación, le dejo mi bóveda N°693 con todo su contenido, ten una buena vida Remus._

 _A nuestros amados hijos, les dejamos toda nuestra fortuna, a Harry James Potter le dejó el deber de cuidar de su hermana, y el título de Lord Potter, crece sano y fuerte Pronglest._

 _A nuestra princesa le dejamos la mitad de la herencia Potter, serás una belleza temible un día con esos impactantes ojos verdes, también te dejamos una tarea importante, hace feliz al falto de habilidades sociales del heredero Prince, se una fuerte y orgullosa Potter._

 _En caso de que Henrietta Eileen Potter fallezca el contrato quedará anulado, y cualquier hija de casta Potter libre del contrato._

 _En caso de que Harry James Potter fallezca, el ducado Potter pasará a ser matriarcal, y lo heredará Henrietta Eileen Potter._

 _Ninguno de nuestros hijos deben ser criados por nuestros familiares muggles, en caso de que eso suceda aquel que ponga a nuestros hijos en tal peligro, debe ser acusado de secuestro._

 _Esperando que esto no sea necesario, James y Lily Potter, amantes padres._

 _PD: William Greenhold es el tutor mágico y muggle de nuestros hijos._

El duende se acercó con el anillo del jefe de la familia donde Henrietta, quien lo tomó y lo puso en su dedo anular derecho. El grifo levantó sus patas en sello de armas.

"Todas las herencias se darán al final de la lectura de todos los testamentos" Informó el duende con voz formal sacando el segundo testamento empezó a leerlo.

 _Yo, Severus Tobias Alexander Snape Prince, hijo de la casta real y antigua de Prince y en pleno uso de mis capacidades mentales doy conocimiento de mi testamento y última voluntad._

 _A Remus Lupin, a pesar de mi buen juicio he decidido dejarte la receta a prueba de tontos de la poción matalobos, se cuanto te angustia picar a alguien._

 _A Sirius Black, cuando esté en libertad y en su forma animaga, que alguien le de con un diario en el hocico a ese pulgoso y el diga "Mal perro"_

 _A Harry Potter, si muero salvandote la vida, es porque lo elegí, es así de simple, no tomes mi muerte como tu culpa, también te dejo mis libros antiguos de pociones con mis notas privadas, por si te entra este arte en tu cabeza llena de aire, si has muerto conmigo perseguiré tu trasero por ser un irresponsable Gryffindor, los libros se los puede quedar la familia Potter por si alguien algunas vez entiende pociones._

 _A mi hijo, Alexander Tobias Prince, te dejo el ducado de Lightstrum, todas mis posesiones, y todas mis bóvedas a tu nombre._

 _También te emancipó, nombrandote cabeza de la casa real y antigua de Prince, haz algo bueno con ello._

 _También te dejo una tarea, hacer feliz a una dama Potter, misión imposible, por eso también te emancipe, aun así a pesar de la tensión, no puedes acercarte a mis bodegas de Whisky a menos que hayas logrado cazar a esa fiera, Honey, tu nueva elfa se asegurará de ello, una hija de Lily no sería otra cosa que una fiera, estas prometido a esa mujer, hazla feliz o ten un buen caso de bolas azules, porque no podrás tocar a nadie más que a ella con esas intenciones._

 _A Albus Dumbledore, no pienso escribir todos tus nombres, le dejo un consejo, a veces el bien mayor, o el bien común no es lo mejor para un niño pequeño, porque todo puede dar un revés y darte en la cara, a los niños hay que alejarlos del peligro, como yo hice con mi hijo, y siempre velar por ellos, también, no metas tu nariz en la relación Potter-Prince, hay consecuencias si lo haces._

 _Esperando que no sea necesario, Severus Snape, odiado profesor de cabezas huecas._

Albus quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar el consejo, Severus incluso muerto tenía razón

Un anillo similar al de Harry se presentó frente al adolescente sentado al lado de Henrietta Potter. La pantera en el anillo mostró sus colmillos aceptando a Severus como cabeza de la familia Prince.

El duende tomó el último testamento.

 _Bien esto es mi testamento, se que antes que tarde Voldemort me matará, así que debo poner esto terminado, esta será la primera vez que podré decir que puedo hacer con mis pocas pertenecías._

 _A los gemelos Weasley, sigan haciendo reír, en estos tiempos es tan necesario poder reír, a ellos les dejo mis ganancias del torneo, y 500 galeones además para que inicien su pequeño proyecto._

 _A Ronald Weasley le dejó el recuerdo de mi amistad, siempre te quise como a un hermano compañero, pero al parecer tu no tanto._

 _A Hermione Granger, le dejo un beso, y una visita a Flourish and Blotts todo pagado, sigue aprendiendo, haz de este mundo algo mejor._

 _A Sirius Black, un hueso para perro, y un abrazo entre dimensiones, gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida._

 _A Remus Lupin, eres como un tío para mi, te dejo la casa de la costa, esa que compre para que Sirius se recuperará de las vacaciones en Azkaban encuentra una linda chica y raptala a esa casita, se feliz tío Moony._

 _A Molly Weasley, un gran gracias por haberme acogido en su casa y corazón, y 500 Galeones para que renueve su cocina, esa comida calienta el espíritu tía Molly._

 _A mi hermana, aquella que no pude conocer, te dejo todo, mi baúl incluso, y a mi amada Hedwig, cuídala bien, te amo aunque jamás pude ver tu rostro._

 _A Severus Snape, le doy las gracias por salvar mi vida a lo largo de los años, y por cuidar de mí estos últimos meses, hay un basilisco dentro de la cámara secreta, mi hermana podría abrirla para usted, ya que según las leyes de conquista, me pertenece porque lo mate, así que en compensación por ser un cabeza hueca que invadió sus habitaciones se lo doy, y si muere antes de que se lea esto, que pase a algún familiar suyo, realmente no creo que sea virgen a su edad, si tiene algún hijo escondido y usted está muerto, será de él, si sueno un poco paranoico es que he tenido que arriesgar mi vida por deporte. Y tenía un mortifago como profesor._

 _A mis amoroso tíos les dejo la visita de un dementor, el que pueda cumplir con mi deseo tendrá mi gratitud por siempre, y 500 galeones por las molestias._

 _Ah! Antes que lo olvide, dos docenas de calcetines de colores a Dobby._

 _Y profesor Dumbledore, jamás pude tener una infancia, o ser un niño._

 _Esperando que estén todos a salvo, Harry James Potter, rompe reglas, y cabeza hueca._

 _Pd: Hermana mía, si estás ahí, ¿puedes cuidar de mis amigas? Son frágiles y propensas a que las acosen._

Molly lloraba en el hombro de su esposo, Hermione miraba sus manos, ella sabía que Harry era ahora Henrietta pero no traicionaría su confianza. Sus hombros temblaban. A padfoot un duende enrollo un profeta antes de decirle "Mal perro" golpeando su hocico luego recibió un hueso para perro. Los gemelos estaban conmocionados por primera vez en su vida no podían reír. Ron echaba chispas, a todos les dejo algo, y a él, absolutamente nada. Remus recibió la llave de la bóveda y los papeles de la casa en la playa y un cuadernillo de cuero negro junto con las llaves de la casa. A Molly le entregaron un bolsito con los galeones que Harry le dejó. Henrietta recibió el baúl de su "hermano" que tenía hasta su saeta de fuego dentro.

Severus se acercó al duende y le preguntó por los abogados Prince, la tercera potencia intimidatoria en el área legal, concertando una cita en una semana con ellos, se acercó a su prometida con un anillo en la mano, suministrado por el mismo duende.

Harry estaba revisando el baúl cuando se fijo que ni el mapa, la capa y el álbum de fotos estaban ahí.

"¿Grimhuk?" El duende sorprendido se acercó a la niña.

"Sí, Señorita Potter"

"MI hermano en una carta me habló del mapa del merodeador, y un álbum de fotos que había recibido de ¿Haggrig? Tampoco está la reliquia familiar,¿Sabes como puedo localizar esos elementos?"

"¿Qué reliquia señorita?" Dijo el duende escribiendo el mandato que debería decir para invocar los elementos perdidos.

"Es una capa de invisibilidad, ha estado en la familia generaciones" El duende asintió mientras seguía escribiendo, Albus Dumbledore intentaba salir de la habitación que se selló al reconocer su intento de escape.

"Es bastante fácil recuperar esas pertenencias señorita Potter, hable esto en voz alta y las pertenecías pérdidas se invocaran a la sala" La niña leyó a toda velocidad el pergamino.

"Gracias Grimhuk"

Tomando una respiración profunda empezó a recitar el escrito.

 _Yo, Lady Potter, invoco todas las pertenencias tanto robadas como pérdidas de Harry James Potter, y las reliquias de la familia venir a mi llamada, todas las casas de la familia deben ser selladas hasta que las haya inspeccionado, todo lo fue y es de la familia Potter venir a mi llamado, por el valor de mi magia ¡Que así sea!_

Varios pop y sonidos de cosas apareciendo en la sala la sorprendieron, mucho oro, libras, una biblioteca completa, un pensadero qué Severus reconoció como el que estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore apareció también, cuando vio que los artículos habían dejado de aparecer, de Dumbledore salieron disparados una capa cuidadosamente doblada, un pergamino sucio, y un álbum de fotos, que valor tendría para el anciano no estaban muy seguros, pero eran cosas que todos sabían que pertenecían a Harry, sorprendió a todos en la sala. El hombre al ver la puerta abierta por un duende que estaba entrando con un mensaje para Fukhor el duende que había leído los testamentos, se escabullo fuera de la habitación fuertemente avergonzado de haber tomado esas cosas tan reconocibles de Harry, él realmente esperaba que el niño estuviera vivo, y las cosas que más utilizaba eran perfectas para ubicarlo. Corrió fuera del banco decidiendo en el proceso hacer una carta explicando el porque tenía esas cosas.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, Severus tomó la mano de Harry antes de poner un anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

"Te reclamo como mi prometida Señorita Potter" Harry lo miró sorprendido, antes de sacar un anillo con diamante cuadrado, muy masculino, de su bolsillo.

"Te reclamo como mi prometido Señor Prince" Ron los miro rojo de envidia, es verdad la había cagado absolutamente con Harry, pero esto lo supera, era la gemela de Harry, él estaba muy seguro que le gustaban las chicas, pero con mucho gusto habría besado a su mejor amigo, era idéntica a Harry, y estaba prometida al hijo de Snape, por las bolas peludas de merlín, primero no le dejan más que el recuerdo de una amistad que había jodido el año anterior, su mejor amigo estaba muerto y él sin posibilidades de hacer verdaderamente las paces con él, Hermione no estaba hablando con él, se sentía como una basura absoluta. Aparte se sentía extraño, como si una segunda voluntad luchará en su interior.

Hermione iba saliendo de la oficina, extrañamente sentía el deseo irrefrenable de salir de Gringotts, la voz de Harry la detuvo.

"Herrmionee! Eres Herrmionee ¿verdad?" La niña asintió al acento de Harry.

"Esperaba si podrías acompañarme a la hora del té, se que fuiste una de esas amigas, y él me pidió cuidarlas, no te ves bien, solo se de él unas cuantas cosas que me contó en un par de cartas que intercambiamos el pasado año, se que mi tutor puede ir a dejarte luego a tu casa" Harry la miraba con esos ojos brillantes, y luego dijo solo con sus labios ' _Creo que alguien está coaccionando tu voluntad, y Ron igual, se ve como en una lucha constante'_ asintió en silencio.

"Gracias, ven vamos a mi casa, prometo que estarás en tu casa antes de la cena" Los duendes se hicieron cargo del lío en la oficina desterrando todo a la bóveda Potter, habían reliquias ahí que fueron dadas por ser una familia amiga de los duendes.

William quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de bloqueos y pociones en el cuerpo de Hermione, trabajo rápido y eficazmente, quien fuera la mano negra moviendo los hilos en Hogwarts estaría muy jodido, sus pupilos los harían mierda, pero basta de mirar en el futuro, tenia unas vacaciones con un adulto en un cuerpo hormonal, y una chica que recientemente había descubierto su verdadera forma, y el aun tendría que lidiar con el primer período consciente de la chica, por suerte estaba preparado mentalmente para ello, pero aún así le preocupaba tener que dar la charla.

Si realmente odiaba a James, tendría que dar ¡La charla!

() ())

 **Esto simplemente no sabia donde terminarlo, las palabras salían y salían, y volvían a salir!**

 **Espero que les guste, recuerden que advertí qué era un Snarry, pero Harry es una chica, realmente es divertido, muchas anécdotas le pasarán a Harry.**

 **Sin nada que decir, gracias por leer, y eleven anclas!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Una extraña semana

**Advertencias : Realmente ninguna, nada que haga que sus cejas se unan al nacimiento de su cabello, tal vez algo de risa.**

 **Exención de responsabilidad : Según mi cuenta bancaria, mi mejor amigo y mi gato, realmente no soy dueña de Harry Potter, pero es divertido escribir esto. La trama es mía!**

* * *

 _ **Casa azul, propiedad Potter, Londres, ubicación desconocida.**_

Según William esta era la casa que en la época del mil ochocientos ocupaban en las temporadas de caza de maridos, algo de casa de invierno, ya que los veranos se pasaban generalmente en el campo, o en las mansiones alejadas del bullicio de la ciudad, eso explicaba porque mansión Potter estaba sobre la punta de una montaña galesa según los documentos que había estado revisando durante la mañana, Hermione había sido revisada la tarde anterior y aun no despertaba, su cuerpo había tenido unos cambios significativos cuando William había eliminado los bloques hechos en ella, y los con los encantos fuera del sistema de la niña, se veía más bonita de lo que había sido hace doce horas, Severus estaba frente a ella revisando los papeles acerca de su ascendencia, había fijado su cumpleaños para un doce de noviembre, fue el día donde había sabido de los dragones, y toda esta locura había empezado, y donde había podido dormir por primera vez con Severus, reprimiendo una sonrisa se estiró como un gato, necesitaba un poco de chocolate, se sentía un poco ansioso, llevaba un par de pantalones cortos con un par de camisetas, una apegada a la piel con tirantes y una grande sobre esa, no quería que sus nuevos atributos se escaparan y el brasier era absolutamente despreciable, e incómodo, tal vez cuando despertará Hermione podría ayudarle, Sev había dicho que tal vez los que tenía no eran su talla, realmente no estaba seguro pero eran jodidamente incómodos.

Movió sus pies desnudos por la suave alfombra, en esta casa según William había tres elfos, Trizzle, Trump, y Trazsh, trillizos, algo absolutamente extraño entre los elfos, que estaban unidos a su familia, Honey la elfina de Severus había aparecido la noche anterior diciendo que accidentalmente sus ropas habían sufrido de combustión instantánea, y que ella solo había logrado sacar todo lo que no fuera ropa, Sev había reído a la ocurrencia de su elfina, y la había enviado a revisar su nuevo armario, y decidir si era bueno para su altos estándares, la elfina había vuelto luego de unos minutos diciendo '¡ _Por fin! ¡Por Hecate! Pensé que iba a morir en esas ropas feas'_ antes de desaparecer en la casa.

Su papeleo lo manejaba por ahora William y le dijo que la introducirá poco a poco en las distintas ramas de su herencia, por ahora se encontraba revisando cada casa y propiedad perteneciente a los Potter, o los Peverell, quienes habían sido sus antepasados, Sirius estaría llegando en unas semanas, le había enviado una carta que luego del juicio la arrastraría con prometido y todo a unas buenas vacaciones, y ella estaba nerviosa, no sabia que pensar, jamás había ido de vacaciones, pero sabía que lo disfrutaría, era bueno ser una persona distinta, Luna había enviado una carta diciendo que era agradable saber que su mejor amiga no estaba muerta, decidiendo que podría terminar con su papeleo por la tarde, luego de tomar el té, fue a distraer a su prometido, quien se veía estoico al ignorar sus piernas desnudas, y su trasero marcado por el pantalón corto, no había levantado su mirada azul desde que le había anunciado que no llevaba un brasier, sus orejas se habían mantenido en un constante rojo, tal vez no debió haber dicho eso.

Con calma deslizó sus manos por los hombros firmes de Severus, su nombre legal podría ser Alexander, pero eso no le detendría de llamarlo Severus, ese era su nombre, el nombre del hombre del que se había enamorado, claro que en ese momento era un chico muy escuálido, sin sabor más allá de sus ojos verdes, y un título estúpido.

Ahora era algo distinto, no podía visualizarse teniendo un período, sabía que pasaría, pero es no le dejaba más tranquilo, William también había dicho que aún en el disfraz de niño tenía periodos, solo había sido protegido de esos días y la sangre se elimina mágicamente de sus ropas apenas se manchaba por lo que jamás había visto ninguna mancha de sangre, algo muy perturbador, juro que soñó que la ropa lo perseguía por haberse manchado, iugh, no quería pensar siquiera si William lo pillaba más allá de tomarse las manos con Sev, le daría "La charla" como chico jamás había sido sometido a esa tortura, pero al parecer sería sometido a ella como chica, sus pechos presionaron contra la espalda de Severus mientras ponía su cara en el hueco en su cuello, besando suavemente, quería a Sev, había mucho tiempo para que se pusiera al día, al final jamás dejó sus explotaciones Prince sin supervisión, así que era innecesario su papeleo, su grados como estudiantes extranjeros los había traído William y enviado a Hogwarts, para que los pusieran con el quinto año, solo debían ser clasificados en casas, Severus no era nada más que un Slytherin hasta los huesos y el estaba algo ansioso de poner a prueba su lado serpiente, el Sombrero sería muy sorprendido a principios de año, Sev movió el cuello dándole más acceso, mordió suavemente su oreja recibiendo un gemido suave de su prometido, era genial tener la misma edad, el miedo de estar violandola podría ser puesto lejos ya que la magia los había manipulado y ahora eran iguales, con una sonrisa maliciosa desabrocho un par de botones de la camisa que llevaba Sev y deslizó sus manos por el pecho firme de Sev, a pesar de ser cambiado, la magia había mantenido el cuerpo muy tonificado y musculoso de Severus, debía hacer algo para agradecérselo, esto era el cielo.

Severus dio un suspiro cuando Harry no pudo mantenerse quieta, sus piernas lo traían vuelto loco desde que las vio desnudas y con ese pequeño par de pantalones ¡Había visto ropa interior que escondía más que esos pantalones! El punto cúlmine fue cuando con descaro había soltado que no llevaba brasier, robaba miradas rápidas a la delantera de su prometida, su erección era dolorosa en este punto, algo bueno y malo de ser un adolescente nuevamente ¡Estaba jodidamente caliente a cada minuto! Solo ver a Harry hacía que sus más bajos instintos salieran a flote y estaban en estos cuerpos por unas 30 horas al menos y ningún momento de ello su calentura había bajado, había salido hace una media hora solo para hacerse una paja rápida, y ahora tenía a Harry suspirando sobre su cuello y tocando su piel, bueno él no era de metal, era muy consciente de que Harry en cualquiera de sus formas era muy atractivo, en cualquiera de sus formas había querido follarlo hasta desmayarse, solo que ahora tendría que cuidar de recordar un hechizo anticonceptivo, no podría permitir que Harry quedara embarazada tan joven, había pasado por mucho y él tenía ganas de verla florecer absolutamente antes de ponerla redonda con sus hijos; Con un suspiro cansado retiró sus manos de su torso antes de tomarla y déjala sentada sobre su regazo y dedicarse a besarla hasta que sus cerebros fueran jalea, deslizando sus manos en el trasero redondo y delicioso de Harry, sacando un gemido absolutamente erótico de su boca, Harry cerró sus manos en el cabello suave de Severus antes de presionar su centro contra su erección y moler suavemente sus caderas, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento, gimió en la boca de Severus cuando una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de su camiseta acariciando sus sensibles pechos, se sentía extrañamente muy bueno, la otra mano apretó su cadera, imponiendo un ritmo más rápido, Severus dejó su boca y bajó entre besos a su escote, Harry se derretía en suspiros en el cuello de su prometido, en un ataque de valentía bajo una de sus manos a la erección que se movía contra su centro, haciendo que Severus chupara con más fuerza su seno, Harry sintió la tensión acumulándose en su entrepierna, entumeciendo su cuerpo, Severus sintió la descarga eléctrica desde su columna, ambos se vinieron con un gemido torturado, Severus volvió a gemir contra la piel suave de los pechos de Harry.

* * *

 **Gringotts, sala de conferencias N°4, Callejón Diagon, Londres.**

William estaba terminando la reunión con los jaguares Potter, los abogados más despreciables e inhumanos pero también los más precisos y eficientes, de todo el viejo mundo, las demandas de malversación de fondos contra Albus Dumbledore, quien se había aprovechado de los grandes fondos para la colegiatura de Harry, los cargos de abuso contra los Dursley, quienes habían abusado toda la vida de Harry y usando el gran pago para los gastos en su hijo, quien realmente no necesitaba nada. Muchos estarían explicando porqué Harry Potter, no tenía conocimiento de su patrimonio o porque siempre usaba andrajos cuando podía vestir de la mejor seda, y porque habían encarcelado injustamente a Sirius siendo este la cabeza de una casa antigua y noble, como también cierto director se había tomado atribuciones que no le corresponden como decidir donde pasaba las vacaciones Harry, el porqué de muchas cosas que le molestaban demasiado, como también porque una heredera Dolohov estaba siendo criada entre muggles, Hermione, una niña preciosa, de ricos rizos, muy inteligente, y una heredera sangre pura, la última de su casta, ya que su padre y tíos eran infértiles por la exposición a los dementores, la única que podía seguir con la magia, aunque con el árbol genealógico que los duendes le dieron, había dos hermanos de Hermione mayores por dos años, que estaban perdidos, quien había hecho esto pagaría muy caro, ya que Dimitri Dolohov, tenía ciento cuarenta años, era la cabeza de la familia, sabía que tenía herederos aunque no sabía porque no había conocido jamás a sus nietos, sus hijos ahora fértiles estaban locos, por la exposición a los dementores y haberse unido a ese loco media sangre, él sabía que Voldemort no era más que un media sangre, pero su esposa muchos años menor que él estaba encantada con la visión del hombre loco, y había coaccionado a su descendencia para que se unieran a él, años después había sentido como se unían dos niños al árbol, gemelos mágicos, y dos años después una damita, la única niña nacida en trescientos años en su familia, había sido feliz, pero no los había conocido jamás, y había enviado una carta a William Greenhold para que encontrará a sus nietos, él no estaba abandonando a sus herederos ahora que la perra loca que había sido su esposa al fin había estirado la pata, y sus hijos jamás tocarían dos Knut de su imperio, todo iría a esos tres niños, él estaba muy seguro de eso, y William había aceptado la petición del último Dolohov cuerdo, esos niños necesitaban inducción, habían muchos niños mágicos, que pertenecían a familias antiguas pero que con las guerras se habían perdido y terminado como niños muggles cuando siempre habían pertenecido al mundo mágico.

Levantándose William puso en orden sus pensamientos, y cosas por hacer, atrapar a Henrietta y Severus en una situación comprometida y dar la temida charla, James pagaría por esto cuando lo viera en el más allá, Sirius debería estar aquí con él dando esa charla, pero el perro estaba en San Mungo curando la exposición a los dementores y doce años de malas comidas, así que por supuesto que no podría estar ahí dando la charla a su ahijada, era su ¡Obligación! Él había hecho el voto de cuidar a Henrietta. _Como tu también lo hiciste_ le recordó su oh! Por supuesto omnisciente conciencia que no podía callarse ni por media hora, hacer que Hermione fuera con ellos a Gringotts y hacer un análisis de sangre y herencia, y luego buscar gemelos mágicos, eso no era tan duro, había muy pocos gemelos mágicos en en mundo, siete, siempre habían siete y solo dos residían en Inglaterra, los Lestrange y los Weasley, los Weasley eran los más probables ya que jamás en los muchos siglos de la dinastía Weasley habían nacido gemelos mágicos, esa familia no tenía almas para gemelos, y las almas venían del padre no de la madre, tal vez Charlie podría tener gemelos algún día, ya que él era la cabeza de la familia Prewett, por ahora tenía algo de tiempo libre, ahora que había delegado dejar en bancarrota a cualquier que usó el nombre de Harry Potter, a su beneficio propio, empezando por el recuperado Gilderoy Lockhart y Rita Skeeter, esos dos personajes pagarían muy caro, haciendo novelas fantásticas de su pupila, y hablando pestes por años de un niño, ellos verían frente a frente los colmillos de un jaguar, hablando de jaguares, necesitaba una mascota para Harry, tendría que pasear a Harry por las distintas tiendas de bestias mágicas para conseguir una mascota para ella en su cumpleaños y para colmo conocía mínimo diez tiendas que podrían ser donde ella encontrará a su siguiente familiar.

Tomando sus papeles y organizando su maletín salió de Gringotts, había casas que limpiar, gente que despojar de sus galeones ganados ilegalmente, hombres a los que molestar, sapos que impedir enseñar, un día normal siendo el tutor de un Potter.

* * *

 _ **Habitación china, Casa azul, Londres, ubicación desconocida.**_

Hermione gruñó poco femeninamente, parecía un dragón molesto, sentía dolor en todas partes, y su cabeza estaba realmente más clara, ella detestaba lo que habían hecho con ella, jamás le gustó Ronald, era desagradable, irritante, poco aseado, y siempre olía al closet de su abuelita. No como Neville, quien el último años había encontrado su columna vertebral, había cambiado su varita, hecho algo de ejercicios y perdido esa grasa de bebé de su cara, había ganado una gran altura, era muy alto para su edad, tenía una verdadera pasión por algo, era agradable, sincero, unos dientes perfectos, y siempre olía a madera y pimienta, algo de pasar mucho tiempo en los invernaderos, quien sabe, pero a ella le gustaba mucho como olía Neville, el chico que había sido su primer beso, Ron jamás había visto al tímido Neville como una amenaza pero el chico tenía a toda la casa del león en la palma de su mano sin duda, su amabilidad era legendaria al igual que su timidez, una vez superado eso siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, sin importar la situación. Un chico que sería un gran hombre en unos años.

Con un suspiro abrió sus ojos, unos ojos que ya no eran chocolate, ahora eran de un tono miel, claros, casi dorados, su cabello zanahoria y espeso había sido desvanecido en la noche mientras la magia constrictora se elimina de su organismo, ahora sus rizos eran de un bello caoba, cayendo pesadamente en su espalda si estuviera parada, dando la imagen de una sacerdotisa de un templo de atenea, pelirrojas ardientes y peligrosas eran esas sacerdotisas, haciendo un recuento de lo que le dolía, se fijó que su pecho pesaba más, pero se sentía más liviana como si su cuerpo había estado hinchado y ahora ya no, se quedó sobre la cama pensando en lo ocurrido en los últimos cuatro días, Harry había muerto, eso quebró algo en su interior que había hecho el pasado año alejarse de su mejor amigo, la chica que la había recibido en el banco la sorprendió hasta la médula, era Harry, su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre sabía que estaba pensando en algo para hacerle reír, y que la ayudaba con sus tarjetas de colores para estudiar, quien a pesar de estar alejados durante el año escolar, siempre le dejaba un plato de galletas y una taza de chocolate caliente, cuando ella estudiaba hasta tarde. Su amigo que a pesar que se distanció jamás dejó de ver por su seguridad y ahora el destino le daba la oportunidad de arreglar la amistad de años con él, y se juraba a sí misma jamás dejar a Harry otra vez solo, bueno sola ahora, Henrietta, sus padres fueron astutos, muy astutos, esconder a su hija así, debía hablar con ella y ver como lo estaba llevando, ni quería pensar en su primer período, sería un caos ese día.

Un golpe en la puerta la sorprendió, una cabellera negra y unos ojos de un verde sorprendente aparecieron por la obertura, que al verla despierta entró rauda en la habitación, llevaba una sudadera con capucha, un par de short, color gris que combinaban muy bien con la sudadera azul, y unas medias rayadas, que cubrían la piel de sus piernas, sin zapatos, siempre había detestado los zapatos, generalmente evitaba usarlos. Parpadeo a su vestimenta, el short y la sudadera era algo que Harry usaría, al chico le encantan los short, incluso siendo un niño, así como su obsesión con las cosas rayadas.

"¿Medias? El short y la sudadera la entiendo pero ¿Porque las medias?" Harry la miró desconcertada antes de estirarse a los pies de su cama y mascullar.

"La sudadera y las medias fue Alex, dijo que mis piernas lo distraen, y la sudadera era para cubrir mi delantera, no se como se puede vivir con un peso constante en el pecho, después que me puso la sudadera sus orejas dejaron de estar rojas, mató la diversión" Hermione sonrió, esto era algo como Harry, siempre con una queja con fundamento, no estaba segura de quién era Alex, pero si Harry lo tenía en su vida era importante, y si le dejaba tocarla era un gran paso, Harry jamás dejo a alguien tocarle, a ella la dejaba y era ocasionalmente, cuando la emoción le ganaba y terminaba abrazándolo hasta casi la muerte por asfixia.

"Con el tiempo dejas de notar que pesan, ellas solo están ahí, se siente bien cuando las tocan, son sensibles y funcionales cuando tienes un bebé" Solo escucho un refunfuño de su compañera.

"¿Cómo te sientes? William dijo que habían muchos encantos en ti, pero que tu magia era tan fuerte que siempre estaba en luchas, por eso tu pelo espeso, y los dientes grandes, pero quien te haya hecho esto no pudo contener tu mente, algo de memoria eidética dijo William que se desarrollaría en ti, y que tendrías que tomar clases de Oclumancia con él para que pudieras controlarlo" Hermione respiró profundo, se sintió indignada, había pasado dos años con Braquet por culpa de alguien que la había hechizado, realmente estaba ahora muy molesta.

"Me siento mejor, más liviana, mi mente se siente libre, más centrada, aunque mi cuerpo duele" Vio a Harry meter la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera y sacar un vial.

"William se lo dejo a Alex, es un relajante muscular, anoche al parecer pasaste por muchos cambios, como tu cabello, quien al fin decidió quedarse rojo, y en ondas preciosas, ya no es zanahoria" Hermione podía ver a su amigo sonreír, siempre le gustó cuando su cabello estaba en ese tono caoba misterioso que aparecía a veces, para luego volver a ser zanahoria, un tono horrible entre el castaño y un pelirrojo, Harry lo detestaba. Abriendo el vial lo olio, hígado y hierbabuena, con una mueca lo hizo bajar rápido por su garganta. Harry tenía una botella de agua afrutada colgando delante de ella, él sabía a qué sabían esas cosas, absolutamente detestable, ella generalmente le llevaba un jugo o botellas de agua dulce cuando estaba en la enfermería.

"Gracias, ahora se siente mucho mejor" esto era lo bueno de ser una bruja, los medicamentos funcionan instantáneamente.

"No es nada" Vio a su ahora amiga, removerse inquieta.

"¿Qué sucede?" Vio como respiro antes de dejar salir rápidamente.

"Mepuedesayudarconlaropainteriorfemenina" Parpadeando Hermione la miro confundida.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Me puedes ayudar con la ropa interior? Los duendes me hicieron un armario completo, todo me queda excepto la ropa interior, o estas chicas crecieron durante la noche o ellos no saben hacer ropa interior" Hermione río, por supuesto que Harry no sabría qué hacer con un sostén, usar un par de bragas lo harían estar rojo todo el día, nada que un viaje al mundo muggle no solucionará.

"Claro, pero ¿Qué estás usando ahora?" Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rojo.

"Boxers disminuidos, realmente no puedo ponerme bragas, lo intente pero me siento desprotegido de esa parte, son tan pequeñas, sólo cubren lo esencial" Hermione la miró antes de romper a reír, aunque pensándolo tenía razón ella misma desearía ropa interior que cubra más especialmente cuando subía algunas de las múltiples escaleras de Hogwarts.

"Nada que un viaje a Londres muggle no solucione, aunque necesitas cambiar algunos galeones por libras, o también podrías vender un galeón donde se vende el oro, le sacarías más dinero que haciendo el cambio en Gringotts y nos ahorramos las multitudes que querrían hablar contigo" Harr-Henrietta la miro antes de asentir.

"Son las doce, por lo que si te vistes podríamos escaparnos solo escribiendo una nota en la puerta, y tener un día vagando por Londres" Hermione estaba en sus pies en cuestión de minutos antes de tomar la ropa cuidadosamente doblada en la silla y entrar en el baño.

Harry se quedó estirada en la cama, esperando a Hermione salir, su vida se había dado de cabeza en cuestión de días, pero ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba, nada ni nadie podría separarlos más que la magia misma, y ella había sido quien los había unido, tendría que aprender a ser una chica, pero en contraste con lo que había ganado era mucho mejor, amor, ahora tenía la oportunidad de tener una vida, ser rechazado toda su vida no hace buenas cosas con el ego y la autoestima, siempre había querido ser aceptado y amado como lo había hecho Severus, sin ningún pero, el simplemente aceptó como vino, con su manía de robar su chocolate, plumas, pergaminos, almohadas, libros y esa manta que tenía doblada al final de su cama que habría terminado en el sillón cómodo de color verde grisáceo, a pesar de ser un dolor en el trasero, de tener un déficit de atención cuando él estaba dando un discurso porque siempre lo estaba imaginando sin ropa, el hombre era una obra maestra, y a Harry le encantaba imaginarlo, claro ya lo había visto semidesnudo, pero eso no le quitaba de las ganas de seguir fantaseando con él.

Hermione salió del baño, y vio a su amiga ahora con esa mirada soñadora, que tantas veces vio cuando él entraba en su mundo personal, debía estar soñando despierta otra vez.

"Henrietta, vamos, estoy lista" Espabilando un poco asintió, su habitación estaba de camino a la puerta así que no tendría problema en sacar un par de zapatos bajos, realmente necesitaba un par de zapatillas.

Mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que Severus no estuviera a la vista, si las veía salir querría ir con ellas, y ella necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba una mujer, hacer un montón de preguntas incómodas, comprar ropa interior… femenina, y aunque al final de día prefiriera estar con una camisa (de Severus obviamente) y sus medias rayadas, necesitaba ropa cómoda de mujer, una versión femenina de su antiguo armario, y solo Hermione podría ayudar con eso, si fuera a Luna con su problemita terminaría con vestidos amarillos con lunares por doquier, escobas voladoras, o quien sabe que otra cosa loca, Hermione era la más sensata, ella podría ayudar y no morir en proceso, aparte podría preguntar cosas, y ella siempre le respondería, la forma de que las chicas siempre huelen dulce siempre lo había intrigado, y era algo que planeaba preguntar pero con Severus ahí no podría hacerlo.

Sin moros en la costa se escabulleron dejando atrás dos notas pegadas en las distintas caras de la puerta de entrada, la de adentro era para Severus, y la pegada afuera era para William, no podrían reclamar que no habían avisado, o dejado una nota.

* * *

 _ **Centro comercial, casa de cambio, Londres.**_

Harry había cambiado recientemente dos galeones, que los duendes le darían quince libras por cada uno, y en mundo muggle le habían dado cien libras por cada galeón, al final era oro puro, Hermione había quedado anonadada, tendría que hablar con William para que le formulará una cuenta de banco, necesitaba dinero muggle, sin tener que renunciar a uno o dos galeones en el proceso.

Con un par de sonrisas idénticas se acercaron a las tiendas, Harry por al fin poder obtener algo de ropa que si le gustaba y quedaba, Hermione por tener una muñeca a la cual vestir, la sonrisa de Hermione creció oscura, iba a poner femineidad en cada jodida prenda que comprara Harry, Henrietta o como mierda se llamará. Basta decir que fue un día muy largo para Harry pero todas sus dudas fueron solucionadas. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la práctica Hermione Granger era una chica a la que le encantaba ir de compras? Lo arrastró por todo el centro comercial de arriba a abajo ¡Nada pudo distraerla de su objetivo! ¡Nada!

Cuando regreso a casa por el recorrido muggle, ni en sueños volvía mágicamente por si alguien lo seguía y después los reporteros piraña llegaban a casa, con un suspiro se apoyó en la puerta, una hoja de papel se arrugó en su frente.

" _William fuimos de compras, en el mundo muggle, llevamos nuestras varitas, calma a Severus que debe estar hecho una fiera en este momento._

 _Hermione y_ _Harr_ _-Henrietta."_

Entró en la casa para pillar un desastre, podía ver a más de un Severus a la vez por la velocidad a la que se movía, se detuvo en hall de entrada solo para divertirse por la persecución a alta velocidad de Severus por una chica que ni siquiera estaba en casa. Cerro la puerta y ahí había otra nota.

" _Sev, fuimos de compras al mundo muggle, por cosas indispensables, un beso y no te preocupes amor. Volvemos pronto._

 _Harry "_

Bueno a él también le habían dejado una nota, así que no entendía el movimiento de Severus por la casa.

"¿Severus? " El flash negro se detuvo frente a él en unos milisegundos.

"William, ninguna de las dos están!" Ah… Al parecer no había leído la nota.

Levantó el pedazo de papel en sus dedos a los ojos del hombre.

"¿Hace cuanto no la ves?" Se había avergonzado de tener un desorden en la casa pero no se disculpó.

" Unas tres horas, más o menos" Se dio la vuelta y movió el pie incómodamente, movió su mano e indiferente a su demostración de magia sin varita, todo empezó a estar en su lugar anterior.

"Deberían estar llegando pronto, están seguras en el mundo muggle, los sangre pura jamás pensarían que ellas estarían ahí, relájate un poco" Vio cómo asintió rígidamente pero aún así se dirigió a la puerta para sentarse en el pórtico.

Había conseguido bóxer de niña, la cosa más grande creada desde la tarta de melaza y el chocolate, también algunos brasier más cómodos, la talla de los duendes había sido tomada mientras aún se estaban expandiendo por lo que no había sido exacta, por eso le quedaban pequeños, buenos para un rato, malos para el día completo.

Le había conseguido varias cosas monas a Hermione y a Severus, también zapatos, había conseguido unas zapatillas de cordero pero no eran ni similares a las que había hecho Severus ¡Ella quería unas!

Caminaron en silencio calmado y relajado hasta casa, estaba viviendo en Mayfair en pleno centro de Londres, era una niña rica y mimada, aunque eso no fuera cierto, era rica pero jamás la habían mimado más allá de Severus, hablando del diablo estaba sentado en el pórtico con cara de pocos amigos, unas mujeres lo miraban como un filete bien hecho, empecé a temblar, hice un rápido camino hacia él sorprendiendo a Hermione en el proceso, tome su cara y le bese, el me abrazo la cintura, las mujeres se dispersaron como si alguien hubiera puesto un escreguto de cola explosiva en la calle, Hermione tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su bonita cara ¡Él-ella no era celoso-sa! Severus estaba riendo escondido en su abdomen, con huff indignado los deje en la puerta.

"Esta celoso ¿Verdad?"

"Absolutamente "

"Alexander Prince Snape"

"Hermione"

"Ven entremos, sino la gente nos mirara aún más raro"

William miró a su pupila entrar como un gatito erizado, sabía que esos días estaban cerca, hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer cuando una mujer Evans estaba enojada, le ofreció chocolate. Ella lo miró con desconfianza para después tomar un par de bombones y hacerse bolita en el sofá de la oficina que era una de las pocas habitaciones abiertas, el salón debía ser remodelado para poder hacer uso de él.

Las bolsas que estaban en sus manos se deslizaron al suelo.

"¿Me puedes contar de mis padres? ¿Tienes alguna foto de ellos?" Así que eso era, o puede que lo haya estado distrayendo del verdadero motivo por el cual estaba erizado como un gato.

"Tengo algo mejor, ven conmigo." La llevó a la sala de los retratos, ahí sus amigos estaban suspendidos en el tiempo, donde él tendría que dar la maldita charla porque el destino decidió que se veían mejor en un cuadro. La dejó con ellos mientras se unía a Severus en la puerta que la miraba con una mezcla de emociones pero el amor era lo principal.

Mando una carta a los gemelos Weasley, si su cabellos más oscuro que el rojo Weasley original era una indicación puede que sean ellos o alguien había separado gemelos mágicos, una aberración, porque estos morirían dentro de los primeros dos meses.

Con un suspiro dramático empezó a caminar al laboratorio, necesitaba una poción _Revelio,_ para asegurarse que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

Aun no entendía quién querría meterse con la descendencia Donovan, usualmente eran los investigadores de los inefables, grandes mentes, claro después de Mitrene, la esposa muerta de Lord Donovan que aunque no era el hombre más amable que existía, no era precisamente sus hijos, grandes bastardos ambos, Hermione había terminado con rostro de sangre antigua, la aristocracia era clara en su cara, su barbilla tan delicada y feroz a la vez, sus ojos miel, sus pómulos marcados y contextura delgada, atlética tan marcada en los Donovan no le hizo dudar ni por un segundo de su instinto de que alguien se había metido con la descendencia Donovan por alguna razón, era muy extraño que tres herederos de la casa antigua y noble fueran desaparecidos pero nadie jamás lo haya notado, muy extraño.

* * *

 _ **Oficina del director, Hogwarts, intrazable.**_

Se paseo por su oficina con un poco de desesperación ¿Que iba a hacer? Los duendes y el ministerio había confirmado la muerte de su salvador, del chico dorado de la luz, la hermana perdida de este había regresado y su tutor era peor que una dragona con camada, también estaba el desconocido hijo de Severus, él no podría acercarse a ninguno de los dos por mucho que fuera a ser su director próximamente. Debía darle una habitación de esponsales como el tutor de Henrietta había _Solicitado_ con un tono exigente, aun no entendía qué fue lo que falló, Harry debía ser maleable para poder sacrificarse por el bien común, su educación con sus parientes muggles le había facilitado la tarea para hacerlo maleable, pero algo había sucedido a medio camino, ahora no tenía ni Salvador, ni fortuna que lo respaldara. Todos lo juzgaban por la extraña niñez de Harry. Tenía a los abogados de tres familias muy respetadas y temibles respirando en su cuello esperando que cometiera algún error, un simple error y estaría condenado, no podía mover ninguno de sus hilos ya que los abogados y mecánicos de las familias los habían cortados con eficacia incluyendo a sus financiadores, su hermano ni siquiera quería hablarle otra vez así que cualquier tipo de operación por ese lado estaba olvidada. Ese jodido enfermo que se follaba a las cabras. Por alguna razón su marchita virilidad olvidada después de unos cuantos amantes después de Grindelwald se asomo interesada en su pensamiento sobre su hermano y las cabras. Reprimiendo un estremecimiento de asco a sí mismo intento empezar a trazar la caída de Voldemort aunque sin Harry no había mucho que hacer, el simplemente no sabia que hacer, en un ataque de ira todo en su oficina quedó destruido por la oleada mágica. sin saberlo había destruido lo único que podría haberle dado una pista acerca de dónde salió Henrietta. Se retiró de la habitación con ira mientras esperaba que Hogwarts reparara el desastre, los elfos domésticos miraron a la entidad que era Hogwarts que estaba tomando el té de la tarde tranquilamente con la enfermera mientras les prohibía ir en ayuda del director.

* * *

 _ **El foso Lovegood, Catchpole, Inglaterra, intrazable.**_

Una muchacha de ojos usualmente de un azul soñador ahora tenía una mirada manchada en plata y oro denotando su regalo mágico, su amable rostro estaba desfigurado en la ira, salió de la cama para vestirse mientras iba arrojando a una maleta encantada por ella hace unos años cosas que iba a necesitar, también debía llegar a París con celeridad. Los Torposoplos estaban rondando con miedo en gran bretaña, ella debía advertir a quien podía escucharla, ese amigo de papá el Sr. Scamander podría ayudarla a conseguir un guardián para su amiga, ella lo necesitaba, su destino estaba con una traza tan oscura que el compañero de Harry destruiría el mundo si ella quedaba atrapada en el limbo de los señores de la oscuridad. Hizo su camino a la habitación de su padre donde empaco rápidamente las pertenencias más preciadas de su padre.

"Papi, es hora que salgamos, volveremos pronto" Su padre la miró con gratitud en su mirada desde que su madre había partido cuando ella tenía nueve años su padre había ido degenerando poco a poco su salud, perder a tu alma gemela no era un juego, eso podría matarte, su papi estaba aún vivo solo por ella, por nada más, pronto él podría ir y cumplir con su madre.

"Si mi rabanito, es hora de salir, hay que despistar al Snorkack" Ella sonrió ante su insinuación, nadie podría saber a ciencia cierta quién era el Snorak pero era un buena manera de ocultar el conocimiento que ellos guardaban. Con el trasladador que su papi siempre tenía a mano salieron, giro su mirada a la última carta que podría mandarle a su amiga antes de volver, todo iba acabar bien y en sus manos estaba el poder para hacerlo. La lechuza partió como ella fue absorbida por el traslador.

Diez minutos después que ellos salieron de su hogar, una hoguera se pudo apreciar desde Ottery St. Catchpole donde estaba la casa de sus vecinos más cercanos, los Weasley, quienes se alarmaron al ver las llamas pero las protecciones de la casa impedían que entraran a auxiliar lo que quedaba de casa.

* * *

 _ **La madriguera.**_

Molly se removió incómoda en su cocina mientras miraba a sus hijos después de ver la casa de los Lovegood quemarse hasta las cenizas. y se lamentó en el miedo por su familia, todos sus hijos excepto Charlie, estaban en casa, Bill aun no volvía a Egipto, y Charlie estaba en la reserva, eso la consolaba un poco pero aún así eso dejaba a un montón de sus hijos mirándola aterrados incluyendo a Bill que ya tenía unos veintitrés años. Su hijo mayor un niño de beltane, la razón por la que ella y Arthur se habían unido y creado su bella camada. Todas las cabecitas rojas miraron en temor a lo que podía suceder, Arthur calmó sus mentes asustadas mientras miraba a su hijo mayor con cara de circunstancia, Yo sabía lo que venía iba a cerrar la madriguera como territorio Weasley, era una defensa antigua que solo algunos conocían en estos días, ella al ser una Prewitt lo sabía muy bien, había visto a su madre y después a sus hermanos hacerlo muchas veces durante el levantamiento de Grindelwald ella era solo una niña pequeña pero su memoria estaba intacta. Y después lo vio hacerlo en la primera guerra cuando ella estaba embarazada de Ronald.

Mirando como su esposo y primogénito de la línea Weasley estaban cerrado sus terrenos pensó en como fueron concebidos sus hijos. William había sido concebido en sus años veinte, en un beltane, fue concebido en la magia y el amor por ella, su hijo era un niño especial, su corazón jamás se enturbiaba con la maldad.

Charlie el heredero de su línea, tenía la complexión de un Prewitt, su segundo hijo amaba el aire libre porque sus padres le hicieron libre, si mal no recordaba él había sido concebido en el agua, ella no había creído en las palabras de su madre contándole que donde se concibiera al niño influirá en su destino y personalidad, pero lo había demostrado con Percy que era verdad, con Arthur le había dejado los niños a la tía de este diciendo que tenían algo muy importante que hacer cuando solo querían un momento a solas, rompieron las reglas y su hijo las amaba, eso se llamaba Karma, liso y llano, karma.

Un escalofrio la recorrio cuando recordó cómo fueron concebidos sus gemelos, fue antes que la guerra explotara, un hombre borracho la había violentado cuando habia ido por viveres, llego esa noche a casa solo porque Arthur era un Auror en esos años y la había rastreado como un sabueso, siempre había sospechado si él realmente tenía el cargo que decía, él tenía demasiado permiso para mantener cosas encantadas en casa sin un segundo pensamiento ni mirada de reojo del ministerio. Sus gemelos no eran del hombre que ella amaba desde que era una niña de catorce años en la torre de astronomía enseñándole al chico que le gustaba su estrella favorita. No, sus hijos, sus amados hijos intermedios idénticos, con cabelleras de un rojo más profundo que el rojo Weasley, el rojo de su cabello le recordaba el cabello de su violador, hasta el dia de hoy no conocían la identidad del perpetrador, Arthur jamás dijo nada al respecto por ello, siempre los trato como sus hijos, jamás hizo una diferencia hasta el dia de hoy donde probablemente no podrían volver a entrar a su casa.

Ron y Ginny fueron sorpresas ya que ella no esperaba tener más hijos después del ataque, pero ellos llegaron y fueron bendiciones para la familia, ellos eran siete hermanos como había sucedido con los hermanos de Arthur ellos también eran siete, era algo Weasley al parecer.

No pudo hacer nada mientras sus dos hijos fueron expulsados de la casa con todas sus pertenencias, ellos la miraron asombrados desde el otro lado de la barrera que los separaba, Bill miraba como sus hermanos fueron expulsados de la casa con fascinado horror. Arthur miró a sus revoltosos hijos tras la barrera con horror, tanto tiempo había pasado que muchas veces olvidaba que ellos fueron producto de un asalto hecho a Molly, y la razón por la que no había usado este hechizo con anterioridad en su hogar pero ya no podía hacer nada, como Jefe de la casa Antigua de Weasley había sellado todas las propiedades y tierras, nadie que no tuviera sangre Weasley podría entrar y sus hijos no podían entrar. Molly se apoyó en la barrera mientras le gritaba que dejara entrar a sus bebés.

"Lo siento Molly no puedo hasta que pase el estado de alerta las barreras no caerán, lo olvidé, lo siento, en verdad lo siento" Se lamentó mientras abrazaba a su esposa, él no tenía intención de dejar a sus hijos en tal peligro.

"¡Gringotts! ¡Vayan a Gringotts! Pidan ayuda a Petrick Glown, es un amigo mio, tambien es parte de los mecánicos Potter, el los ayudara, si pueden llegar a él, estarán seguros" Bill vio como ellos asintieron aturdidos por haber sido expulsados de su casa, movieron sus cosas dentro del baúl con presteza para después tomarse las manos con sus baúles en las otras y desaparecer aún aturdidos por lo sucedido.

Tanto padre e hijo quedaron mirando el lugar donde estaban hace unos minutos sus hijos y hermanos respectivamente.

Cuando escucharon una puerta ser abierta con fuerza desmedida ambos se giraron a ver a su madre / esposa con una maleta en la mano y un abrigo sobre uno de sus vestidos menos voluminosos mostrando su figura aunque más madura y rellena en algunas partes, delgada, ya no era la muchachita delicada de su juventud, era una mujer muy atractiva que tenía una mirada de resolución en sus ojos azules, Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse excitado al ver a su esposa de toda la vida en una mezcla de furia y resolución, esta era la mujer de la que él se había enamorado.

"Molly…. " La mirada furiosa que ella le dedicó calentó su sangre aún más.

"Ni te atrevas Arthur, son mis hijos, y mientras el resto de mis hijos, que salieron de _mi,_ están protegidos contra el mal tras barreras ancestrales ellos están de frente al peligro ya que fueron parte del círculo más cercano de Harry, no quiero ver a mis hijos bajo una lápida, me voy con ellos, tu cuidaras del resto de nuestros hijos, cuando esto termine o ellos estén seguros volveré." Arthur no pudo evitar amar aún más a su mujer mientras aceptaba en silencio su designio. Molly se giró mirando a su hijo mayor, uno de sus orgullos.

"¿Con quien los enviaste? ¿De que parte de los mecánicos es? ¿De qué familia? " La mirada de su madre le recordó a Bill que su madre era una bruja poderosa, y eso asustó la mierda fuera de él, en el temor de cualquiera que los tocara, sufrirá las penas del averno si la mirada de su madre era una indicación.

"Petrick Glown, un mecánico de rastreo de la casa Potter, también es un rompe maldición como yo, lo conocí en un curso en unos Templos Rusos. Probablemente le informé inmediatamente al tutor de la hermana de Harry que ellos buscan refugio." Su madre asintió y lo obligó a agacharse mientras golpeaba su cabeza para luego besar su frente.

"Jamás envíes a la familia con mecánicos extraños, en vez de ayudar pueden matar a tus hermanos, por suerte la familia Potter tiene una alianza con la familia Weasley y la familia Prewitt por los que nos ayudarán, ayuda a tu padre a cuidar de tus hermanos" Vio como salió de las defensas con una mirada furiosa, le envió un beso a su padre quien se podía ver en cada acción de su cuerpo que aún al estar casado años con la mujer que era su madre, estaba totalmente cautivado y excitado por ella. El quería tener algo así en su vida. Su madre asintió para sí mientras golpeaba algo en su muñeca dos mujeres de ascendencia italiana si no se equivocaba aparecieron unos minutos después y se inclinaron ante su madre que despidió el gesto y les dio el saludo de guerrero al saludarlas tomando su antebrazo en respeto, escucho como su padre se ahogaba y después se maldecía a sí mismo en su estupidez. Su madre le dijo algo a las mujeres y después de un rato la mujer bastante mayor se despidió dejando a una que él podría decir era de su edad con su madre, quien tomó la mano de esta y desaparecieron en algún lugar. Bill no sabía realmente que era un mecánico, sólo sabía lo poco que le había comentado Patrick. Así que cuando su padre le preguntó sobre él porque él conocía a los mecánicos sólo pudo responder con la verdad.

"Patrick me debe una deuda de vida por eso los envíe con él, para que el supiera que era por eso debían buscarlo como un mecánico Potter, pero no se más allá que eso significa" Su padre suspiro.

"Esto sólo debías saberlo después de cumplir tus veinticinco, porque en ese momento eres un mago totalmente adulto mágicamente" Empezó a caminar hacia la casa con pereza. " Tu madre me matará por esto Bill" Se lamentó pero realmente no había un reproche en su voz más allá de una queja ante lo que haría su madre a su padre. Lo guió a su estudio, aunque su casa se mantenía unida sólo por arte de magia su padre había logrado mantener su estudio incluso cuando el anterior había terminado como un dormitorio, era más pequeño pero era útil para su padre especialmente desde que su abuelo había dejado el título de Lord Weasley en los hombros de su padre para poder irse de vacaciones con su abuela en alguna parte de Brasil, habían ahorrado toda su vida para ese viaje y por las postales recibidas se lo estaban pasando en grande. Lo invitaron a sentarse, su padre se extendió en su sillón orejero con una sonrisa divertida.

"Bien, como mi heredero en algún momento de tu vida tendrás que acudir a ellos, nosotros estamos clasificados como familias de luz, pero es más por nuestros núcleos que por nuestras creencias, las familias de la luz tienen algo que se llaman mecánicos, son familias usualmente neutrales, personas que hicieron algún contrato con nuestras familias, nosotros no nos metemos en asuntos poco legales pero ellos lo hacen por nosotros si estamos en la necesidad de sus servicios, por ejemplo, la familia de Molly tiene una alianza con una familia italiana, ellos siempre responderán al llamado de un Prewitt, en su caso es por una alianza como te mencioné, el trato funciona en ambos sentidos, si ellos necesitarán de Molly o algún favor de un Prewitt ellos estarían obligados por el honor a cumplir y al revés, esto ha sucedido por los últimos doscientos años más o menos, estaban bastante asesinos cuando tus tíos decidieron no llamarlos la noche en la que fallecieron. Se sintieron insultados, uno jamás debe insultar a nuestros mecánicos, ya que se encargan de los por menores que trae tener algo de poder. En nuestro caso son casi mínimos, la última vez que vi a nuestros mecánicos fue cuando nació Ginny, pero están ahí a la espera de nuestros llamados, en pocas palabras ellos hacen nuestro trabajo sucio, si Voldemort hubiera sabido esto jamás se habría aliado con las familias oscuras, porque ellas tienen la estigma y el temor de la población pero no realmente el poder tras ellos, son bastante inofensivos si no se les ataca, nosotros somos un poco distinto, lobos en piel de oveja."

Suspiró pesadamente.

"Se de buena fuente que todos los mortifagos de rango menor han muerto estos últimos años en circunstancias extrañas, y estoy seguro que tras esas circunstancias están los mecánicos Potter, los más fieles, ellos tienen una libertad y el apoyo de parte de su familia patrocinadora que tienen la lealtad de todos sus mecánicos y los tienen en todas las áreas" Arthur miró miró su hijo que estaba haciendo una muy buena imitación de un pez, con una sonrisa conocedora, él había estado igual cuando su padre se lo había comentado.

"Así que la próxima vez ten cuidado con quien envías a tus hermanos" Bill quiso preguntar porque ellos habían sido expulsados si eran sus hijos, pero la palabra _hermanos_ fue dicha clara y fuerte, no importa quien era el donador de esperma, para su padre ellos eran sus hijos y ahí terminaba el asunto, aunque como su madre amaba a su padre y por la cara pensativa de este con el leve ceño fruncido le decía que algo le había sucedido a su madre, suspiró mientras asentía.

* * *

 **Fereth & asociados, oficina central. Gales. **

William suspiró mientras leía el profeta la casa de los Lovegood había sido quemada hasta los cimientos mismos del hogar, pero sabía por una nota muy extraña que le había llegando a su pupila que ambos Lovegood estaban bastante bien en Francia, en su casita de campo. Cuando le pregunto a Henrietta sobre cómo ella sabía de su cambio, ella sólo había soltado el "Luna símplemente sabe, ella siempre sabe" Eso le hizo considerar que tal vez la pequeña amiga de su pupila era una vidente. De eso habían pasado tres días, tres largos días, con cambios de humor, ella simplemente estaba mordiendo la cabeza de todo el mundo, Hermione se reía del asunto quitándole hierro a la cosa, cuando esa chica tenía el temperamento más horrible y temible que había conocido desde que a Lily la había cazado James, porque a ese intento de cortejo era una caza de fiera en regla. El no creía sobrevivir al día que Harry se diera cuenta que era realmente una chica por muy certificado de sanador cualificado que tuviera, ese día sería _terrorífico._ Un toque en la puerta lo sustrajo de sus pensamientos. Patrick el jefe de la unidad de mecánicos, un nombre suave para los asesinos a sueldo, guardaespaldas, etc. De los Potter. sorprendido vio a Patrick con cara de pocos amigos, ese chico era un enigma, tenía una lealtad que rayaba con la obsesión por el cuidado de Harry, durante estos años el había movido sus hilos para que jamás le sucediera algo a Harry, desde el abuso físico que se detuvo antes que empezara o algo peor, Patrick siempre había estado en las sombras cuidando de Harry. Así que al verlo ahí llevando a dos gemelos que había intentado localizar por cielo, mar y tierra Británica le sorprendió, aparte de que eran muy similares, y Hermione se parecía a ellos un montón ahora que no estaba bajos los hechizos. Al parecer se le estaba pegando la suerte Potter, le echaba la culpa a estar expuesto a un Potter hasta la médula constantemente. Los gemelos famosos por ser exuberantes estaban raramente callados, detrás de ellos una mujer que no escribiría ni una pizca menos que Escocesa hasta la médula, se veía… Decidida.

Antes que él siquiera pudiera ofrecerle un asiento ella se paró delante de sus ojos dejando ver toda la estampa de un Prewitt, la fuerza que desprendía ella lo abrumaba, le recordaba a su pupila, que con entereza aceptaba los cambios en su vida sin un pizca de temor. Le recordaba a Hermione que levantó su barbilla con decisión el dia que le contó que era una Donovan y que tenía un abuelo, ella simplemente le había dicho la historia que su madre le había contado un día por su curiosidad al ver un documental sobre la violación y el impacto que esto tenía en sus víctimas. También le recordaban a su fallecida amiga, Lily, una amazona, ella daría su vida si eso significaba mantener a su familia viva, y lo hizo.

"Hace diecisiete años y nueve meses atras yo fui atacada por un hombre poseido por algun tipo de estimulante mientras iba por la compra de la semana, sino hubiera sido por Arthur que en ese momento era un auror y me rastreo después que yo no llegue a la hora indicada, no estaría viva, no se sabe quién fue ese hombre pero sí que por su acción yo tuve a los gemelos más adorables del reino, son mis hijos, mios, y busco la protección de la casta Potter para mantenerles a salvo en estos días peligrosos, ofrezco una alianza con la línea Prewitt" William la miró fijamente, tras ella estaba Evalenne, la mecánica de la línea Prewitt que casi ancestralmente eran solamente mujeres, Patrick tenía una mirada pensativa pero asintió lentamente, una alianza sería fructífera especialmente porque ellos probablemente eran los herederos perdidos de los Donovan. Pero para afirmar la alianza tenía primero que aceptarla Harry, y para eso deben explicarle todo el proceso de que Patrick siempre había tenido unos cuantos ojos en ella. Siempre. Y Patrick tenía que salir de las sombras, ¡Oh! Severus estaria tan celoso porque ahora Patrick tendría vía libre para seguir como un cachorro a Harry.

Asintió con fuerza a Molly, bueno a Margaret W. Prewitt, que estaba esperando como una campeona su decisión, al final Molly siempre había cuidado de Harry cuando había podido haciendo lo mejor con las pocas aberturas que le dejó la vieja cabra.

Se acercó al flu y llamó al despacho, usualmente tanto Harry como Severus se la pasaban ahí, aparte sino estaba ella de seguro estaba Severus haciendo algún tipo de contabilidad en sus múltiples negocios, como demonios se mantuvo al día con su papeleo y hacer clases es un misterio para él, probablemente de la misma manera en que parecía estar en múltiples lugares a la vez a principio de semana. Metió la cabeza en el fuego para salir disparado tres segundos después con la cara en llamas, eso puso a Petrick en alerta y se lanzó de lleno en el fuego con su espada desenfundada, jurando en español se lanzó al fuego dejando tras él a una sonrojada Molly Weasley, quien sabía el idioma.

Severus estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en besar y memorizar la piel del cuello de Harry, estar caliente todo el tiempo tenía una ventaja, su compañera estaba igual que el, en este momento ella estaba sentada en su regazo con la blusa abierta mostrando sus muy lindos y proporcionados senos a él, bajo su blusa un poco por la espalda para bajar besando y lamiendo la piel disponible mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente su piel haciéndola estremecer, dejando que pequeños suspiros hicieran su camino a sus oídos, cosa que le causaba una gran inflamación al sur de su cuerpo, él ya no estaba pensando racionalmente.

Se había preocupado de lo esencial cuando los primeros dos botones de la blusa de Harry se habían aflojado dejando entre ver la pálida piel de sus senos llenos. Había cerrado la puerta por si la curiosidad de Hermione le hubiera hecho migrar de la biblioteca Potter al despacho de Harry, cosa que él dudaba pero por si las dudas había tomado medidas, William iba a estar en la oficina todo el día por lo que no habría interrupciones, no planeaba tener sexo, la primera vez de Harry y la primera vez con alguien que si amaba debía ser inolvidable, su primera vez debía serlo y no iba a arruinarlo, pero eso no significaba que no podía darle placer a su chica, se sentía bien decir eso, se había enamorado de la forma suave y constante de Harry durante el año pero ni en sus mejores sueños se había permitido pensar en él de esa manera, en primer lugar porque por mucho que la moral de los magos estuviera debilitada no sería permitido, y porque Harry tenía que aprender a conocerse, saber qué era lo que prefería, si él hubiera preferido a las niñas sin pensar en si mismo hubiera roto el reclamo de cortejo para darle la oportunidad de ser feliz, el solo quería que ella fuera feliz, pero la madre magia le tenía preparada una sorpresa y aunque tuviera que ir por el sistema educativo otra vez, él tenía en sus brazos a alguien que amaba con todo su corazón, que ella lo amara también era algo que le hacía sentirse en las nubes a menudo. Estaba muy concentrado en los pezones de Harry con sus suspiros de placer cuando un tipo salido de la nada con una espada hizo que todos esos instintos refinados en la guerra pasada subieran a su máximo esplendor, con su rapidez trabajada por años de entrenamiento sin descanso, puso a Harry tras él, escondiendo su semi estado de desnudez al desconocido mientras invoca su propia espada, dada a él por su abuelo antes de morir.

Tenía la blusa abierta, marcas rojas alrededor de su cuello y el cabello revuelto, su boca estaba roja e hinchada o eso alcanzo a ver antes que él la escondiera de su mirada tras su cuerpo grande, bueno todo el maldito mundo era más grande que Henrietta, incluso como niño fue pequeño. El no estaba en mejores condiciones, el cabello estaba despeinado obviamente por un par de manos, su camisa estaba abierta también, había una marca cerca de su oreja derecha muy similar a un chupón, había un pequeño rastro de saliva en la comisura de su boca que le hizo asociarlo con el brillo del cuello de Henrietta con la saliva de Alexander, habían unas marcas de uñas cerca de sus hombros, en pocas palabras ambos se veían corrompidos, y muy atractivos por ello, pero nadie corrompe a su cargo, no lo hicieron esos muggles despreciables menos lo haría este intento de prometido, él debía mostrar su valor.

Había una antigua tradición en la familia Potter, él solo tenía catorce años cuando Henrietta nació, recién estaba entrando en negocio familiar pero James vio algo en él, la cabeza de la familia Potter por siglos usualmente recibía a sus mecánicos -Como les decían ahora ya que ellos solucionaban los problemas- en el nacimiento de todo niño Potter, todo niño Potter tenía un guardián o guarda espaldas, según lo que fueran a heredar de la magia familiar era la casta a la que los jefe de familia eligen según sus habilidades tanto exploradas como por explorar, ayudar al niño a crecer, ellos eran quienes movían sus hilos en la oscuridad para guiar a sus cargos, la familia los favorecia mucho, ya que pagaba por sus educaciones, matrimonios, y les daba seguridad, en mundo mágico, donde era importante estar patrocinado por una familia antigua. Con Grindelwald la familia se había roto en dos y emigrado a Estados Unidos, con ellos se fueron también sus mecánicos y sus familias, tomaron otro de los apellidos de la familia he hicieron vidas relativamente pacíficas, los Potter's jamás buscaban problemas activamente pero los problemas seguían llegado a ellos, por suerte tenían la mala costumbre de no morir por lo que su trabajo también significaba ser sanadores nivel seis mínimo para cuando cumplíeran veinticinco años. Solo el maestro Charles con su esposa se habían quedado en Inglaterra con la otra mitad de la familia de los mecánicos. Uno de sus primos mayores fue el elegido por la magia para proteger a James, esto era algo que la esposa de su primo quien fue su niñera por un largo tiempo le contó, James parecía tener la peor suerte de los Potter nacidos hasta ese momento por lo menos, porque su hija lo superaba con creces, pero una de las anécdotas favoritas que le había pasado a James con su suerte Potter fue a la edad de seis años su primo tuvo que revelar su existencia cuando James respondió el acertijo de una Esfinge y luego la insultó accidentalmente, su primo según su esposa habló en arameo por tres semanas después de salir pitando con un niño riendo a carcajadas sobre su hombro, según su experiencia no había trabajo más adrenalínico que ser el guardián de un Potter. Su primo había fallecido la misma noche que atacó Voldemort, se había llevado a más de la mitad del círculo antiguo con el, los otros resultaron tan heridos que murieron a los pocos años, por las graves heridas y hechizos de largo plazo que su primo había lanzado. El hecho era que la noche del 31 de julio del 1980 James lo eligió por sobre el resto, o tal vez fue Henrietta no estaba muy seguro, pero algo vieron en él, y él vio la inocencia del mundo en ese pequeño bebé de ojos verdes que le había regalado una sonrisa desdentada, se rumoreaba entre los suyos que el jefe la casa Potter tenía algún vidente encerrado en alguna parte porque siempre eligen a los más acertados guardianes. Así que cuando vio a su protegida ligeramente corrompida escondida en la espalda del heredero Prince, algo se encendió en su interior que le hizo querer luchar por el honor de la inocencia que desprendía Henrietta.

William entró en la oficina para evitar una catástrofe, tanto Severus como Petrick tenían la espada en el cuello del otro, a pesar de los años de experiencia de Patrick no podía competir con Severus, el hombre era un espadachín formidable, era uno con su espada desde que había sido puesta en sus manos, él sabía eso porque cada mañana de cinco a siete de la mañana entrenaba con él, y era asombroso, no porque ahora "Harry" estuviera muerto, bueno para el resto del mundo, fuera cierto y el hecho de que Voldemort querría entre sus garras al heredero Prince como a la Heredera Potter para hacerla su esclava, o algo así, no es que fuera a suceder, pero Severus era muy posesivo con Henrietta, debía acostumbrarse a llamarla así, no fuera a deslizarse el sobrenombre. Severus lo tenía contra una pared con un puño alrededor del cuello de la camisa de este y la espada haciendo mella en la piel delicada del cuello de Petrick jamás pensó que todo eso iba a terminar como terminó, su pupila se veía un poco corrompida, tenía la boca roja y el cabello revuelto, marcas de besos alrededor de su cuello bajando hacia el escote de esta. Tenía una la blusa entreabierta y mal cerrada.

"¡Alto! Por favor detenganse" Ambos se miraron con odio contenido pero detuvieron sus acciones con Severus esperando a que Petrick bajará primero su espada, vio como Henrietta manejó todo con una maestría formidable y mucha suavidad, una suavidad que había visto en el padre de esta cuando trataba con sus mecánicos. Los Potter simplemente tenían algo por sus mecánicos que los diferenciaba del resto.

"Gracias, se que te conozco de alguna parte, te he visto pero no se de donde.

Aún así no puedes tocar a Alexander, el es mío" Dijo todo esto mientras abotonaba la camisa de un Severus presumido. "Veo en tus ojos algo familiar, algo que he visto en todos aquellos que me han ayudado durante mi infancia, no conozco tu nombre pero se que has estado ahí para mi, no se quien eres pero Alex no se toca, el podría haber terminado con tu vida antes que te dieras cuenta si no hubiera estado aquí, al parecer eso te salvó." Le dio un beso en la barbilla a Severus mientras con un movimiento de muñeca invocaba la bolsa de pociones de Severus y rebuscaba en ella.

Le hizo tomar asiento a regañadientes mientras que con una gasa extendía un poco de algún ungüento en su cuello, ignorando las disculpas y murmullos entre dientes de Petrick. Harry simplemente siguió hablando.

" Si alguna vez me has ayudado te lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero -Quieto- Si estas aquí es porque conoces mi condición sino William te habría hechizado hasta el olvido sino fuera así, soy un chico… chica, lo que sea, grande, debo experimentar y solo porque esté un poco enrojecida tu no debes actuar como si estuviera siendo violada, porque no es así." El regaño era suave pero contundente.

"Lo siento, mi Lady, pero su inocencia no debe ser mancillada" Masculló Petrick de mal humor pero quieto en su lugar.

" Mi inocencia sigue en el mismo lugar que siempre Petrick, tu te aseguraste de eso mientras crecía" Henrietta murmuró mientras vendaba ligeramente la herida, que aunque se veía superficial era bastante profunda.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos.

" Recuerdo unos ojos azules durante mi niñez, siempre cuidando que comiera en la noche, recuerdo un patio hecho casi mágicamente para que no me golpearan, recuerdo a un bibliotecario que siempre tenía los textos y cupones más extraños en sus manos, recuerdo tu voz haciéndome dormir, creo que puedo reconocer a mi guardián cuando este quiere matar a mi prometido porque me beso hasta que mi cerebro se convirtió en papilla.

Aparte mi madre me los dijo antes de volver del plano astral" Severus lo miró fijamente pero sin dejar que ni una pizca del depredador dentro de él

dejará de emitir su presencia intimidante. También jamás pensó ver a Petrick sin habla, el hombre siempre tenía algo que decir.

"Hum, esos son buenos puntos Harry" Una mirada brillante casi lo perforó, odiaba el mal humor Potter con el temperamento Evans. Petrick soltó una carcajada que me recordó terriblemente a Sirius, ese maldito perro haciéndose el lastimoso en Sant Mungo mientras él sufría, debía estar sufriendo con él, ya se pagaría el pulgoso.

"Harry, los gemelos llegaron a mi oficina con Petrick y están pidiendo una alianza con nosotros, pero solos ellos nadie más del clan Weasley, solo los gemelos" Ella lo miró fijamente mientras Severus cerraba su blusa bien y la ponía presentable sin mostrar ni una pizca de piel de ella ya que la cubría completamente.

"Ellos son grandes ¿A nombre de quien están ofreciendo la alianza?" Henrietta se sintió insultada. Todos ellos la miraban con distintas caras de sorpresa.

"¿Qué? " William se sacudió su sorpresa.

"¿Como sabes acerca de las alianzas?"

" El pasado año luna se convirtió en una pupila de la Casta Potter, desde ahí me puse a averiguar, después de haber estado tanto tiempo en la enfermería envié una carta al banco para saber de mi familia, ellos enviaron un libro que resumía todo lo que debía saber, así que sé que es una alianza, y esa mujer daria su vida si eso significa que sus hijos están bien" Ella no era estúpida, solo desinformada a veces, pero no estúpida.

"No soy estúpida saben" Fue bastante divertido ver como la cara de los tres se tornaban rojas de vergüenza.

"Bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Dijo William mientras se sacudía de la vergüenza por haber pensado mal de ella.

"Cambiarme de ropa, e ir donde Molly, los gemelos son pura y simple inversión al genio, no hay otros como ellos dos. Y merecen toda la ayuda que les pueda proporcionar." Sev me sonrió condescendiente, eran de los casi únicos alumnos que podían haber sido vistos usar su salón para investigación, siempre eran bien recibidos en su clase, eran casi los únicos Weasley que podían diferenciar los distintos cortes de una raíz dulce, y tenían el talento de su madre en pociones, aparte que amaban a Harry como un hermano más, aunque también lo hacía Hermione, algo había en su sangre que los atraía al poder en bruto de Harry. La vio salir mientras se preparaba para la charla.

"Severus, eres mayor que ella…" Levantó una mano para detener al hombre.

"Actualmente soy Alexander, Severus murió en una cámara de Gringotts hace casi una semana, Severus tenía casi treinta, mientras yo tengo quince, y aun virgen, no llegue a perderla hasta después de cumplir los diecisiete, puedo mantener la mentalidad madura y jamás toque a Harry con otra intención mientras fui un hombre adulto, pero ahora tenemos la misma edad, tengo hormonas que solo aparecen por ella, no pienso hacerla renunciar a su virtud hasta sus diecisiete, y sólo si es su elección, pero no me pidan que mantenga mis manos lejos de ella si ella misma no mantiene las suyas lejos de mi, ella es preciosa sea cual sea su envase, y simplemente no me voy a disculpar ni discutir por ser algo que obviamente la madre magia quiso, un jodido adolescente, que mi karma me condene pero eso es lo que soy" El guardián de Harry iba a hablar cuando esta apareció con un vestido azul, y una capa sobre este, hizo su camino a Seve-Alexander y le tendió una chaqueta, mientras este se ponía la prenda ella ajustaba un pañuelo a su cuello, y ajustaba los gemelos en los puños de su camisa, asegurándose que todos se vean presentables enfilo hacia la chimenea, con la declaración tácita de que le valía madres lo que pensarán de esta alianza, estaba claro que los Prewitt y los Potter iba a reanudar su alianza y tal vez habría otra alianza con el abuelo de los chicos, él solo podía esperar con que los iba a sorprender después Harry.

Molly Weasley, como vulgarmente se le conocía, muy pocos sabían que su verdadero nombre era Margaret, y que Molly se había pegado desde sus días en la escuela cuando Arthur le había dado el mote mascota de Molly, y se había quedado con él toda su vida hasta ahora. Ella había visto a la muerte de cerca varias veces, sentido un miedo atroz, era comúnmente conocida como una mujer formidable, había criado hasta el momento a tres hombres de provecho, y aún estaba criando, hasta que sus tiros al aire no decidieran qué hacer con su vida no dejaría de estar para ellos.

Ella también había visto la cara avergonzada de su esposo cuando los encontraron en su cuarto año en la torre se astronomía no viendo las estrellas precisamente, tres veces, y como años después el hijo siguió los pasos del padre, y había visto su rostro absolutamente rojo por haber sido pillado en esa situación en sexto año, y su un tanto precoz Charlie después en tercer año, como a pesar de su cara de mojigato Percy había sido atrapado por su propio padre a finales de su séptimo año cuando había ido a hablar con él, Arthur lo había pillado con los pantalones abajo y las manos muy confortables bajo la falda de la dulce Penelope, había tartamudeado torpemente pero cubierto a su chica con rapidez, y a pesar de la vergüenza y todo el peso de la situación la había presentado a su padre y luego dejado frente a su puerta mientras volvía a su padre a explicarle. Arthur no había dejado de reír en días, también había presenciado como Fred perseguía a Angelina como un cachorro enfermo de amor, mientras George era bastante reservado, no había tenido que ir al colegio por esas cosas, pero si había recibido desde el tercer año de los gemelos en Hogwarts la tapa de un inodoro para su cumpleaños junto con los mejores jabones y shampoos que el dinero podía comprar, fabricados por sus niños. También había visto un desfile de novias por parte de sus dos hijos mayores, pero nada la preparó para ver a la hermana de Harry, saliendo de la chimenea con gracia de un pato, al igual que su niño adoptivo, el chico que vino tras ella le habló de elegancia, y protección, el miraba a la chica como si fuera su mundo completo, la miraba como Arthur la miraba cada noche cuando él pensaba que ella estaba durmiendo pero solo estaba dormitando en sus brazos. La miraba como si el universo dependiera del latido del corazón de la niña ahora en sus brazos, la miraba con un amor que la hacía entumecer. Unos ojos verdes brillantes, iridiscentes, llenos de la risa y el amor en su mirada, un cariño que sólo podría venir de alguien que si la conocía, no sabía porque pero ella sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, tragando el nudo en su garganta se enderezó.

"Yo Margaret Coret Weasley, de soltera Prewitt, solicitó a la cabeza de la casa Potter protección a mis dos hijos, Frederick Gedeón Prewitt y George Fabián Prewitt, mis hijos, a cambio de su protección le daré mi servicio a la casa Potter." Todos aquellos que no eran Henrietta, Evalenne y Molly, estaban muy sorprendidos por su declaración.

"Margaret Coret Weasley, hija del clan Prewitt, acepto tu solicitud pero no tu pago, solo la alianza será necesaria" Molly la quedó mirando con grandes ojos.

"No puedo aceptar que aquella que acogió a mi hermano sin pedir nada a cambio, hacer que trabaje para mi casta, pero a cambio deberás dejar que mis ovejas pasten en tus campos" Si, realmente nada pudo prepararla para Henrietta Potter.

"Yo…

"Está bien, Señora Weasley, no quiero nada de ti más que la alianza" Ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin saber realmente porqué quería llorar.

Vio como la niña levantó su mano derecha con firmeza.

"Yo, Henrietta Eileen Potter, duquesa de Skain, Jefe y cabeza de la casta Potter, tomó a los hijos de Margaret Coret Weasley, hija de casta Prewitt bajo mi vigilancia y cuidado.

Renuevo la alianza entre nuestras familias con este acto desinteresado, así se ha dicho y así se hará"

"Yo acepto los términos dictados, así se ha dicho y así se hará"

A onda mágica de la alianza no la esperaba ninguno de ellos, pero sucedió. Aunque lo que más los dejo descolocado fue la declaración siguiente de la muchacha frente a ellos."William, quiero una oveja" Los ojos del tutor se abrieron dramáticamente para luego decir con fuerza.

"Me niego sistemáticamente"

"Alexander, quiero una oveja que dé mucha lana" El chico de ojos azules casi suspiró ante la extraña petición.

"A menos que la quieras ver como ingrediente de una poción, me niego"

"Petrick, quiero una oveja que dé mucha lana a más tardar el lunes por la tarde en la residencia Weasley" El hombre hosco y mal educado que habían encontrado en Gringotts ese mismo día se había transformado en cuestión de minutos frente a la muchacha, Molly casi podía ver el rabo canino agitando con fuerza por la orden de su amo.

"La entregaré personalmente"

"Que lleve un collar, debe ser una niña, no lo olvides, la placa debe decir 'Peggy'"

"Así se hará"

Henrietta asintió para sí misma.

"¿Frederic y George?" Los gemelos se acercaron a su protector, quien en realidad debía tener a alguien para protegerla, podría usar a un par de guardias, ellos no habían visto a alguien tan pequeño desde Harry.

"Me pueden decir quién es quién" Esas pestañas eran el mal, ambos acordaron mentalmente.

"Yo soy Fred, y él es George" Ellos se sintieron un poco intimidados ante la mirada verde, recordaban que Harry había hecho algo muy similar en su primer año después de ser bien presentados por el equipo de Quidditch, les había pedido amablemente que le dijeran quien era quien, para luego jamás confundir el uno con el otro, fue un momento muy extraño para ambos.

"Frederic tiene el ojo derecho de un tono más azul que el izquierdo, una cicatriz bastante mínima en su patilla derecha. George no tiene pecas en la punta de su nariz, y sus ojos son de un tono exacto del verde azulado, muy profundos, podrían confundirse con los de su hermano pero él tiene verde en su mirada, Frederic es dos centímetros más alto que George, George tiene el pecho más amplio que Frederic, Frederic está ligeramente encorvado mientras George es tieso como una tabla, los dientes de George son más blancos y rectos que los de Frederic. No se porqué dicen que son idénticos, obviamente hay muchas cosas que los diferencian aparte de estas cosas físicas, pero su cabello es del color exacto de la sangre" Todos en la oficina la miraron boquiabiertos, sinceramente era solo una mirada rápida.

"Sinceramente cierren sus bocas, cualquier persona con ojos los puede diferenciar, sus auras son similares pero no idénticas, son dos personas distintas nacidas de la misma alma, que al separarse hizo a dos personas completamente distintas, aterradoramente similares pero distintas" Los ojos de los gemelos se llenaron de lágrimas al ser reconocidos como entidades separadas, en vez de un conjunto.

"William ¿Estás seguro que ella necesita gafas?"

"Si, tiene mala vista de familia, miopía ligera" Respondió William a la pregunta hecha por Severus.

"Su ojo derecho tiene un 85% y su ojo izquierdo un 82% aproximadamente" La voz de Petrick hizo eco a la de William.

"Entonces ¿Como?" La pregunta esta vez vino de Molly, ella era su madre pero aún así no podía diferenciarlos la mayoría del tiempo "Soy su madre y no veo ni la mitad de las cosas que ella menciona"

"Mi lady, tiene sus formas pero es algo que todos los Potter pueden hacer, mirar más allá de la primera capa" Molly asintió casi con lentitud.

"Vendrán a mi casa, William me adelantaré para hablar con Trizzle para disponer habitaciones para ellos, aparte tengo una cita con el chocolate que escondes en tu escritorio" Los ojos de William y Alexander se abrieron en pánico al saber la connotación de la declaración de Harry, William gimió ¡Él no quería dar la charla!

* * *

 _ **Perdón por la espera pero muchas cosas han sucedido desde que termine el último capítulo, mis historias no han sido abandonadas, lo prometo, pero he tenido que salvarlas de una estúpida que había robado mis archivos en venganza porque según ella le robe a su novio, quien extrañamente era mi primo! Así que tuve que salvar mis archivos, porque ella tuvo la osadía de hackear mi cuenta, y ahí estaban mis documentos, mis borradores, me he demorado en volver a recuperar mis datos, y he cambiado la forma en la que he estado encaminando mis historias para no darle chance de que diga que son plagio o robadas, en pocas palabras una perra loca, así que mis disculpas por la espera, pero lo he hecho lo más pronto que he podido. Intentaré que la próxima entrega sea en dos semanas más o menos, puede que no sea esta historia pero si publicare algo de mis otras historias. Lo prometo.**_

 _ **Ya ne.**_


End file.
